


The Salvation

by MOW_82



Series: The Long Road to Salvation [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, What the hell happened in the last year and a half?, Where is Lexa?, Will they find the road to salvation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Finally, the conclusion to this series.Will Lexa and Clarke find the road to salvation?





	1. The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I didn't know when I would write this story, but due to all the comments (good and bad) I had in the last chapter of "You and I could be Happy" I decided to write the conclusion instead of a new story.
> 
> So without further, here is the last installment of the series, like I said before this story is a little bit different than the previous two. It will be more of a love story.
> 
> But first we will have some doubts on the road.  
>   
> 

  
  
  


**”The Salvation”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Prologue.**

 

 

 

Life has not been easy for Clarke during the last year and a half, during this time she not only lost Lexa but also lost many friends along the way. It is as if her world had collapsed from one moment to another.

 

In addition to all this, she also lost her vote and opinion within the New Polis council, she is no longer allowed to enter the control center and she almost know nothing about the things that happen in the city.

 

So during all this time she has basically dedicated himself to two things, to raise Madi to be a great woman and also to train every day.

 

At first it was difficult to find someone to train with, after she stopped talking with Octavia it was very difficult to find someone to help her continue her training, fortunately she found an ally in the least expected place.

 

One day while spending an afternoon in the infirmary helping her mother, she heard a voice that made her turn to see, that day Echo was angry because they didn’t want her to train again yet, after several months of rehabilitation Echo could finally walk again but Jackson still didn’t want to let her train because according to him it was still very soon.

 

Immediately Clarke identified the desperation in Echo's voice, it was the same despair that she had felt for months. So she decided to talk to her and convince her to start training together, and little by little the two became very good friends.

 

Echo is one of the few people with whom Clarke still has friendship in New Polis, in fact apart from Echo only Niylah, Raven and Ayako talk to her. Clarke used to hang around with Murphy and Emori too but this has changed a bit since Murphy was promoted as a member of the council, he is still her friend but they hardly see each other anymore. Monty has also become an essential part of the control center and Harper is pregnant so she doesn't see them much either.

 

The most complicated relationship the blonde has is with Bellamy, Bellamy never conspired against her nor did he betray her but Clarke expected much more support from him. But instead of supporting her, Bellamy preferred to keep quiet and comply with Indra's orders.

 

Today will be a normal day for Clarke, morning breakfast with Madi and Mina. After that Madi went to the school in the city where all the children go to learn to read and write, this has been one of the new initiatives of the city council.

 

Honestly Clarke thinks that opening a school has been a great initiative, but she would never accepted it publicly, that along with other improvements such as electricity has made the quality of life in the city much better.

 

New Polis has become everything that Lexa once dreamed, but this far from making Clarke proud causes her great sadness since she knows that Lexa will never be able to see her dream come true. At the end of the day Lexa gave her life so that everyone could live in peace, but Clarke cannot help but feel that selfish desire to have saved her even though many people in the city may would have died in the process.

 

And so with her mind full of conflicting thoughts, Clarke walks to the infirmary because she promised her mother that she would eat with her, and later in the afternoon she will train with Echo once again.

 

But soon the blonde’s life is about to make a big turn again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just and small prologue, because we already know our characters and their struggles.
> 
> But the next to chapters will be very intense and much longer, we will have a couple of flashbacks explaining what else has happened, and maybe we will see Lexa cause she is still one of our protagonist.
> 
> And the next chapter will be up on thursday, so stay tune.  
>   
>   
> 


	2. I Did The Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will explore Clarke's life in New Polis.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Lexa give her life in exchange for Clarke life.  
> She also did it to secure a place to live for her people.  
> But Clarke was left devastated and a lot of things happened in the last year and a half.
> 
> This chapter is long and I hope you understand the reasons behind Clarke actions.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
  
  
  
As promised Clarke goes to the infirmary to have a meal with her mother, for several days Abby has been inviting her to eat with her but the blonde has always found an excuse not to attend.

 

It is not that Clarke feels resentment with her mother, Abby has done nothing but support her but every time they talk Abby always seeks to advise her and tell her to try to rebuild her life. Deep down the blonde knows that her mother is right but for Clarke it is still too early to forget Lexa.

 

Even so, she knows that she must spend time with her mother, once Abby accepted Lexa, their relationship improved a lot and finally mother and daughter could forget past grudges. To all this we must add that Madi sees her as her grandmother and enjoys spending time with Abby.

 

In the other hand, finally Abby is finally living with Kane, the two have decided to start a life together and Clarke is really happy for her mother.

 

When arriving at the infirmary many of the healers and helpers greet her since Clarke has spent many days helping in the infirmary, it is really the only thing that Clarke has done apart from training and taking care of Madi.

 

After greeting Jackson and Nyko, Clarke walks to the nursery dining room where her mother is already waiting for her.

 

"Hi Honey, I was waiting for you."

 

"Hi Mom."

 

"I thought you wouldn’t come, I'm glad to be wrong."

 

Clarke smiles a little and sits down to eat with her mother. For much of the time, Clarke talks about Madi and how she continues to grow and learn new things. Abby has come to love Madi as if she were her granddaughter, so she is honestly happy to hear how well she is growing and learning new things at school.

 

Abby talks a bit about the improvements in the infirmary, and how most of the building already has electricity and thanks to that have managed to start most of the devices brought from the infirmary of the ark.

 

Everything seems to be perfect until Abby is silent for a few seconds and then says, "And tell me, are you seeing someone? Have you thought about starting a relationship? "

 

"I don’t know yet." Clarke answers coldly.

 

"I think it would be good for Madi and for you too, I think it would give you a bit of conclusion to what happened with Lexa."

 

Upon hearing the name of her beloved, Clarke immediately becomes defensive, "What do you mean?"

 

"It's been more than a year honey; you cannot continue mourning her forever ... it doesn't do you any good to continue like this."

 

"I think that's for me to decide, don't you think?"

 

Abby hesitates for a moment, trying to find the right words, "It's just that there are a lot of people who are undoubtedly interested in you, maybe it would be good if you opened up a bit to them and tried to start a relationship."

 

Clarke frowns and says, "Like whom for example?"

 

"Niylah seems like a great woman, I think she and you could make a beautiful couple. Apart she and you were together once, I think she could help you forget Lexa. "

 

Clarke hits the table with the palm of her hand, "I don’t need your advice on who I can start a relationship with, it's true that Niylah and I were once together but it was only for a moment --- it was only because I was trying to forget Lexa at that time."

 

Abby tries to take her daughter's hand, but the blonde stops her and gets up from the table, "I'm sorry but I have to go train with Echo."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walk out of the infirmary leaving her plate practically full of food, even after so much time she still cannot stand people talking to her about Lexa. Deep inside the blonde knows that her mother is only trying to make her feel good but for her it is still too early to overcome the loss of Lexa.

 

While walking the streets of New Polis she does everything possible to not shed a tear, in her mind only thinks in one thing, to train until her muscles hurt so much that when she gets to her bed, the only think she can do is falling asleep from fatigue and try forgets everything.

 

Just before arriving at the training grounds she can see Echo standing watching a fight, which is quite rare since at this time of the afternoon the training camps are usually empty, most of the warriors prefer to train first thing in the morning. But as Clarke approaches, she can finally see what it is all about.

 

Clarke stands next to Echo and says, "So now she decided to train in the afternoon."

 

Without turning to see her Echo responds, "I think some of her apprentices challenge her to a duel, and since then she has defeated two more warriors."

 

For a long time Octavia has become one of the best warriors in New Polis, with Lincoln’s help she has improved a lot and is respected by most warriors, although from time to time she agrees to fight with anyone who challenges her to a friendly duel just to train a little more. On the other hand Lincoln was pardoned by Indra and joined the society within New Polis helping to train the young warriors; Octavia and he have formed a formidable couple, something that certainly has not gone unnoticed by Clarke.

 

"How many have she defeated?" Clarke asks.

 

"This is the third, but I think it will be the last. I do not think anyone else wants to challenge her to a duel. "

 

With a kick Octavia throws her opponent to the ground, and places her sword in his neck, "Is it enough?"

 

The warrior throws aside his sword and says, "That is enough, I surrender."

 

The warriors who are watching the show begin to applaud and shout Octavia’s name.

 

Octavia keeps her sword and smiling, she says, "Well apparently there is no one else who can challenge me to a duel, better luck the next time boys." As she leaves the small arena with Lincoln, a voice is heard.

 

"I challenge you to a duel, if you have courage."

 

Everyone turns to see who it is; of course it is Clarke who called for a duel.

 

Echo approaches the blonde and says, "What are you doing Clarke?"

 

In a low voice, the blonde says, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

 

Clarke begins to walk closer to the training area and says, "I Wanheda, challenge you Octavia to a duel."

 

Murmurs begin to be heard among the warriors, but no one dares to look away.

 

Octavia stops and looks at her, "Are you sure you want to fight against me?"

 

But Clarke smiles, "What's wrong O? Are you afraid of facing your old friend? A great warrior like you should have no problem defeating me."

 

The murmur begins to grow among the warriors; nobody had ever dared to doubt the bravery of Octavia.

 

Octavia draws her sword and walking away from Lincoln says, "If you want it that way, it will be."

 

While walking Clarke also draws her sword and stops until she is a few feet from her old friend, "I waited for this for long time."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Before the incredulous gaze of many warriors, the two old friends meet face to face.

 

"You don’t have to do this Clarke."

 

"Believe me; I have to do it… I owe it to ---" But the blonde doesn’t finish the sentence.

 

"To Lexa? When you will understand that she sacrificed herself for all of us, so Madi and you could have a life of peace and tranquility."

 

"Of course I understand that, but what I don’t understand is why you betrayed me when I had the opportunity to rescue her?"

 

Octavia looks her straight in the eyes and says, "I was just doing what was best for our people."

 

When hearing these words the fury inside the blonde ignites and she begins to attack with all her forces, of course Octavia is surprised by a moment but manages to block all the attacks.

 

The two stop for a moment, only for the brunette to say, "I know you know I'm right."

 

"You don’t know anything about me." Clarke grabs her sword even harder and starts attacking again.

 

Only this time Octavia doesn’t look surprised, and blocks without problems the attacks of the blonde until in a counterattack manages to hit her on one leg.

 

Clarke tries to hide her pain and attacks again, but again without hurting Octavia who once again manages to block all her attacks and in a turn she makes a cut in the blonde’s right arm.

 

The brunette smiles and says, "You forget that I was the one who trained you, I taught you everything you know."

 

But now it's Clarke who smiles, "You've become so good at fighting that your biggest weakness is your overconfidence ... certainly you're not the only one who has taught me to fight."

 

Clarke attacks again, but this time is different because Octavia cannot read her movements. The blonde attacks in a way that Octavia doesn’t remember having taught her. Just when Octavia finds herself with her back against the wall, she rolls on the ground to dodge the next attack.

 

She stands up and says, "That way of fighting is not Trikru."

 

"No, for the last few months I've been training with the best warrior from Azgeda." Clarke wields the sword with both hands and attacks again.

 

Again and again Octavia blocks the attacks but each time it becomes more difficult. Clarke completely dominates the fight to the degree that Octavia almost lost her sword, but she cannot avoid falling to the ground.

 

Already in the ground Clarke kicks her in the ribs and while Octavia tried to block the next blow, the blonde anticipates this movement and knocks the sword from her hands. Helpless and on the ground Octavia tries to get up but the blonde drops all her weight on her and immobilizes her by putting her sword on the brunette's neck.

 

At that moment the arena is completely silent, all in expectation of what is about to happen.

 

"I never thought that I could hate you Octavia, but this last year I've done nothing but dream about the time I made you pay for what you did to me."

 

"If you're going to kill me do it all at once, but that will not bring Lexa back," Octavia looks straight into Clarke's eyes and says with the little air she has left, "Deep down you know that at that moment I did the right thing."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**  
**_One year before:_  
__

 

 

 

_The last two months have been difficult for Clarke, since Lexa made the deal to save her life the blonde has not done anything else but seek to rescue her. Of course this work has not been easy since Indra is now the one in charge and has followed to the letter the orders that Lexa left of not trying to rescue her._

_So Clarke steeled herself and gathered a group of warriors loyal to Lexa to begin planning how to rescue her. In the rescue group is not any of her friends, because the blonde knows how dangerous the mission can be and what it could cost them, the only person Clarke has trusted to tell her what he has been doing is to Echo . The Azgeda's spy despite being Bellamy's girlfriend, has helped her a lot, Echo is helping as a consultant since she still cannot walk quite well and is still working on her recovery._

_During the last weeks Clarke’s work has been exhaustive but today will finally paid off, today along with five warriors the blonde entered enemy territory and managed to kidnap a soldier of Colonel Winston army. The capture of this soldier is the first step towards the whereabouts of Lexa._  
  
  
//  
  
  
_With Echo’s help, Clarke interrogated and tortured the soldier they captured, he told them about the defense systems of the western city and how they could penetrate them. He also told them where Lexa is being held, apparently an underground complex where Becca's laboratory is located._

_But there is a big problem, in order to carry out an operation of this magnitude, Clarke needs the help of someone who has access to a control center and who has knowledge of war tactics. In the first person Clarke thought it was in Raven, but the Latina is working in Trishanakru to establish an electricity line from New Polis to Ashvi._

_So Clarke thought of Octavia, in recent months the relationship between the two is better than ever. Lincoln has gradually gained privileges to be part of society and now he and Octavia are living together, Octavia is finally living the life she always wanted._

_With the help of Octavia, Clarke hopes to obtain a safe route to the underground bunker, all of this because Indra keeps the border between New Polis and the city of the West heavily patrolled, as well as the necessary help to return to New Polis after rescuing Lexa._  
  
  
//  
  
  
_"Clarke, what you're doing is very dangerous." Octavia takes a deep breath and says, "It could unleash a war with Becca’s people."_

_Clarke knew Octavia would be skeptical about this, but she also knows that she is her only hope, "O. Please I need your help. Lexa and I help you get Lincoln back when nobody else wanted to do it. Even though Indra and the others advised us to torture him for information, we decided not to do it and you know we did all that only for you. "_

_Octavia looks down and says, "Damn Clarke," After a couple of seconds she looks up and says, "Okay, I'll help you."_

_Clarke finally has the last part of her plan ready; she is close to rescue Lexa._  
  
  
//  
  
  
_After a week Clarke had everything ready for the rescue mission, just a few hours ago Octavia confirmed the route to follow and in which there would be no warriors patrolling the area._

_Before leaving Clarke said goodbye to Madi, hugged her and gave her a big kiss promising that in a short time everything would be better._

_She then met with a group of 15 warriors outside New Polis, and they are waiting for Octavia's signal to leave to the west city._

_In the silence of the night a voice is heard on the radio, "All quiet in the West."_

_Clarke knows that this is the signal that Octavia told her she would give them when it was safe to leave. Carefully all the warriors walk until they reach the river that divides New Polis with the territory of the West; there they carefully cross the river walking through the shallow part._

_For almost an hour they all walk in silence, only guided by the GPS that Clarke carries in her hand, walking through the forest is the easy part since the difficult thing will be to enter the city of the West and then enter the Bunker where Lexa is imprisoned._

_Clarke stops for a moment as she thought she heard something, but after a few seconds of complete silence they decide to keep walking._

_In the distance Clarke can see lights, probably from the city of the West. A smile is drawn in the blonde’s face knowing that she is close to her beloved._

_They walk a bit more carefully, but just before reaching a clearing in the forest many lights start to light up. At that moment Clarke knows what is happening, she remembers perfectly the moment when she and Koba tried to flee some months ago._

_"Do not move!" It's the voice of a person Clarke hoped not to see again, it is Colonel Winston._

_A feeling of anger seizes the blonde, but she knows that it is impossible to resist because they are surely surrounded._

_"Release your weapons!"_

_Clarke throws her gun and sword to the ground and tells her warriors, "Do what he says."_

_The blonde raises her hands accepting her defeat but thinking about how they were discover._

_Colonel Winston approaches until he faces her, "We finally see each other again Clarke, when you will understand that we are always one step ahead of you?"_

_When the colonel is going to approach a little more, a voice is heard, "Coronel, it’s enough!" At that moment Becca appears in front of Clarke, "You know very well what the deal is, we must not hurt them."_

_"They must not hurt us?" The blonde asks confused._

_The colonel starts to laugh a little, "How do you think we could capture you so easily?"_

_From the shadows several figures appear, but at first Clarke cannot distinguish by the blinding light that is in front of her, but upon hearing the voices immediately knows who it is._

_"We will take care of her."_

_"Indra?" Clarke is in shock, "But how? Why?”_

_Indra approaches Becca and says, "I hope that with this sign of goodwill on our part, we can finally sign a peace treaty."_

_Becca agrees and says, "As long as you keep your rebels in check, we will agree to sign the peace treaty."_

_Before Clarke's incredulous gaze, Indra and Becca shake hands in agreement._

_But there is still another surprise for Clarke, suddenly from her right side she hears a voice, "I'm sorry Clarke, but the peace and security of our people is more important than anything."_

_Clarke turns and can see Octavia along with more Trikru warriors, the first reaction of the blonde is to try to hit Octavia, but one of the warriors stops her and hits her hard on the head._  
  
  
//  
  
  
_When Clarke woke up she was already in the prison that is in the control center along with all the warriors that accompanied her._

_Even with a big headache she asked for an audience with the council but it was denied, one of the guards told her that she would soon have her chance to defend herself._

_For a whole day Clarke was a prisoner, until suddenly they went for her to take her to face the council._

_As if she was a criminal, Clarke walked through the corridors of the control center with her hands tied to his sword while all his friends and acquaintances watched her go by._

_When she finally reached the control room, she could see Indra sitting at the center with Octavia standing to her side, while Roan, Ethan and Kane were sitting. In the room are also Abby, Jaha, Bellamy, Harper, Echo and Murphy, along with several warriors representing the clans._

_Clarke looks at them all one by one, in the eyes of the majority she can find a little understanding and even a little regret, but Indra stares at her without showing any emotion._

_Indra gets up and starts talking, "Clarke, you have been accused of betrayal of disobeying the orders left by Heda Lexa, what do you have to say in your favor?"_

_Clarke stares at Octavia and says, "Treason? It was you who betrayed me, you all fucking betrayed me, Lexa did nothing but help you while she was in charge. And this is how you pay her back?"_

_But Indra remains still, "You, along with all those who followed you will be punished according to the laws of Wonkru."_

_"No!" Clarke interrupts Indra, "I accept all responsibility for what happened, if you are going to punish someone, let it be me."_

_Indra sees each of the council members, and then says, "Okay, if you want it, you will be the only one responsible."_

_After talking a little between them, the council members get up and Indra says, "Clarke, this is your punishment; you will be stripped of any privilege you once enjoyed, you will be expelled from the council and you will be forbidden to leave the city for one year."_

_Clarke nods and accept her punishment, but knows that Indra has not finished yet._

_Indra raises her voice one more and says, "But that is not all, as a council we must give an example that this kind of things will not happen again, that nobody is above the law -- Therefore you will be condemned to 40 lashes in the main square in front of the whole town, to serve as an example to people who think it is a good idea to challenge the laws of the council."_

_Inside Clarke is furious, but understands well why they do this. She knows that if the powerful Wanheda is exhibited being punished in front of all the people, it will be a powerful message for anyone who is thinking about challenging the power of Indra and the council._  
  
  
//  
  
  
_The next day Clarke Walks to the main square surrounded by many warriors, in the main square there is already a big crowd of people along with her friends, or those Clarke thought were her friends._

_When the blonde is about to arrive at the square from among the people Madi appears running to hug her, "Mom, what is going on? Everyone in the town says they are going to punish you."_

_Clarke crouches a little without being able to hold her, since her hands are tied on her back, "I'm so sorry honey, I was a fool to think I could..." But Clarke stops, knows that she must not mention Lexa, "Don’t you worry, I need you to go to the house and wait for me, I'll be back soon."_

_Clarke looks up and sees Mina standing just behind Madi, and says, "Please, take her to the house; I don't want her to see what's going to happen."_

_Mina nods and says, "Of course Clarke," then approaches the blonde and placing her hand on her shoulder says, "Be strong."_

_And against her will, Mina takes Madi in her arms and takes her away from what is about to happen._

_Once Clarke is on the center of the Square, she is placed in a pillory where her hands and head are placed between two woods and her back is exposed._

_One of the warriors approaches and rips all of Clarke shirt until leaving her only in her chest bindings, and before the watchful eye of the whole town, he begins to give each one of the 40 lashes in her back._

_While receiving the lashes, Clarke does everything possible to not show weakness and not to cry, the only thing that goes through her mind is that from now on it will only be her, Madi and Mina, and that she will not trust anyone else._  
  
  
//  
  
  
_Only a week after Clarke punishment the peace treaty is signed and New Polis is finally free of any threat, people celebrate on the streets while Clarke is in her room trying to forget everything that has happened in the past months._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

"If you're going to kill me, do it once Clarke."

 

Clarke stares at Octavia, the woman who was once her friend and with whom she shared many happy moments. While still pressing her sword against her neck she hears Bellamy's voice.

 

"Clarke please don’t do it! You're better than this… you know that."

 

Then she hears Echo's voice also, "Bell is right Clarke, please think about Madi and the consequences of your actions."

 

A tear runs down Clarke's cheek until it falls into Octavia's face, the blonde just looks at her and says, "Let it be clear to you that I'm not doing it for you, cause you're already dead to me."

 

Clarke throws her sword away and stands up letting Octavia finally breathe, as Clarke walks away she passes between Bellamy and Echo without looking at them.

 

For a long time Clarke kept her anger away hoping that one day she could retaliate, but now she knows that crossing that line would be devastating, because she still has Madi and must take care of her and raising her as she promised Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continue…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think?  
> Clarke has a lot of issues, and she is struggling to overcome them all.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Octavia trained Clarke in the first chapters of "You and I could be Happy"  
> But clarke managed to surprised her, because she was trained by Echo in the recent months.  
> Becca finally agreed to sign the peace treaty, because she knew Clarke was the only risk against her.  
> The pillory is a device made of a wooden or metal framework erected on a post, with holes for securing the head and hands, formerly used for punishment by public humiliation and often further physical abuse, it was used in the middle Ages.  
> And now you see why Clarke is so resented with a lot of her friends, she felt betrayed.
> 
>  
> 
> Also in this story we will see less from the other relationships, because most of them all already are happy and with the person they love.  
> Echo is with Bellamy  
> Raven is with Ayako.  
> Murphy and Emori have a son.  
> Harper is pregnant with Monty's child.  
> Octavia is with Lincoln.  
> Abby is with Kane.
> 
> The only person who doesn't had her happy ending was Clarke, and in this story she will be fighting for that.  
>   
>   
> 


	3. You're all I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a lot to think about.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke had a meal with her Mom, but things didn't go as expected.  
> Then she went to train with Echo, but instead she challenged Octavia to a fight.  
> And things almost got out of control.
> 
> My life has been a mess lately, but I also waited for Clexa week for this update.   
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
After what happened with Octavia in the training grounds, Clarke walks through the city while the day fades away, but instead of going to her house the blonde goes to a place she has not visited for a long time, but in which she definitely needs to spend some time there and have a drink this night.

 

Since more than a year ago a tavern was established on the edge of the city, most of the warriors were eager to have a place to drink some alcohol and hang out, so Indra agreed to build a tavern but with the condition that it would be build outside the city so as not to disturb the families.

 

It's been over 6 months since Clarke doesn't taste a single drop of alcohol but tonight she's determined to get drunk and try to forget all her problems.

 

Without thinking, the blonde enters the tavern before the eyes of all the warriors and sits at the table in the corner away from most people and asks for a pitcher of Monty's famous moonshine, which by now it has become the official drink of New Polis.

 

After taking three drinks Clarke’s vision begins to get a little blurred, but suddenly a person stands by her side and says, "Clarke, What the hell are you doing here?"

 

The blonde looks up and says, "Leave me alone Murphy."

 

"You don’t have to do this; you do not have to go back to getting drunk to try to forget your problems. I know very well that you are better than this. "

 

But the blonde makes a disapproving sound, "Maybe the Clarke you met at Polis was better, but that Clarke died some time ago."

 

Murphy sits in front of her and says, "Clarke, what the hell is happening to you? I thought that at last you were beginning to overcome Lexa's loss and resume your path. But I think I was wrong."

 

Clarke takes a big swig of the moonshine, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and says, "Don't you have a family to take care of? Surely your son is crying right now."

 

Muprhy smiles sarcastically and says, "For your information I'm here because I came to talk to some warriors, not to get drunk. But you're right I have a family waiting for me at home and a son who needs me. Just as you have a daughter at home who needs you, that's why I'd better go and take care of my son."

 

The blonde is silent for a few seconds, and seeing that Murphy has not left she says, "I thought you were leaving."

 

Murphy gives up and walks away from her, leaving her alone once more.

 

It has been a couple of hours and Clarke has continued to drink more and more, by this time is quite drunk but not enough to start forgetting everything that has happened.

 

Suddenly she feels the presence of another person at her side, she thinks that it is one of her friends who has come to tell her to stop drinking, but when she looks up she gets a big surprise. Beside her is a Trisahanakru warrior.

 

The woman says, "Is this seat taken?"

 

Clarke points to the seat in front of her and says, "No, you can sit down if you wish." The blonde tries to remember the woman as she has undoubtedly seen her before; she is a very beautiful woman with olive-colored skin and long and dark hair.

 

The warrior sits in front of her and says, "I'm Bree from Trishanakru, I saw you fight with Octavia and I had to come and congratulate you. It was about time someone defeated her and put her in her place. "

 

Clarke smiles and says, "Yes, I also think the same."

 

Clarke and Bree continue drinking and talking for a couple of hours, the warrior tells her about her life in Ashvi and what she has done since she arrived in New Polis, while Clarke talks about her life in space and in the ark.

 

It is the first time in a long time that the blonde has the opportunity to talk so pleasantly with someone, without that person judging her or trying to give her some advice on how to live her life.

 

By this time of the night both Clarke and Bree are already quite drunk and laughing about anything.

 

After quite laughing at the story of when Clarke and the delinquents ate the Jobi nuts, there is a moment of silence between the two and suddenly Bree takes the blonde's hand.

 

"I really do not understand why you were sitting alone in this corner; you are a very beautiful and nice woman. I have not stopped laughing since I sat down to talk with you."

 

Clarke is surprised a little and looking down says, "I have many demons that chase me, if you really knew me you would not be sitting talking to me."

 

"I do not think so, for me you are a woman who has suffered a lot and has done everything possible to get ahead. Whoever does not want to see that, is a blind person. "

 

The blonde cannot help but blush and says, "Thank you, it's been a long time since anyone told me something so beautiful."

 

Bree comes a little closer and says in a low voice, "How do you feel about going to a quieter place? A place where you and I can be in private."

 

Maybe it's the alcohol or the feeling of loneliness that Clarke feels in her heart that makes her accept and say, "Okay, let’s go."

 

Bree gets up and takes Clarke's hand, the blonde accepts and together they leave the tavern.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As they walk the streets of New Polis in the dark of the night, Clarke is not sure what is going to happen next, but for a moment she wants to forget all her problems and try to have fun for a while. And looking at Bree, she knows that it really is not a bad choice to be with her, the warrior is really young, beautiful and very nice, surely many warriors want her company.

 

"And where are we going?" The blonde asks.

 

Bree sees her eyes and says, "Anywhere where I can tear off your clothes and make you mine."

 

Clarke smirks, "You know… I think it's a great idea."

 

At that moment Bree kisses her unexpectedly, and at first the blonde hesitates a bit but then lets herself be carried away for the moment.

 

While they kiss, together they walk towards a dark alley that is nearby. Once in the alley they continue kissing and Bree begins to unbutton the blonde's jacket, while Clarke does the same with the warrior's pants.

 

Bree begins to kiss her neck and caress her breasts while Clarke gasps at the feel of the touch of her lips.

 

But when Bree is about to slip her hand into the blonde's pants, Clarke stops her.

 

"What happens?"

 

With tears in her eyes, the blonde says, "I'm sorry, No --- I cannot do it, I cannot---."

 

Clarke pushes Bree away from her while she fastens her pants and jacket, even with tears in her eyes she moves away saying, "I’m sorry, but I cannot do this to..."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The walk back to her house was quite long and full of shame, upon entering her house Clarke goes directly to the bathroom where she immediately vomits. She really doesn’t know if she is vomiting from all the alcohol she has consumed or from what has just happened with Bree.

 

After throwing up several times, the blonde looks up and in the mirror she can see Mina watching her closely.

 

"How long have you been there?"

 

With a cold voice Mina says, "Enough to know that you got drunk and now you are throwing up like a teenager."

 

"I don’t need your scolding at this time."

 

"Clarke, I'm also tired of watching you destroy your life. To see how angry you are with everything and everyone," Mina comes closer and with a serious tone says, "I have no problem with you destroying your life but think of Madi, you are the only thing she has in this world and you are her example to follow.”

 

The blonde looks down, "I know, it's just that..."

 

"You know, I miss Lexa too, but she's gone and it's up to us to continue living and thrive."

 

The blonde accepts her defeat and quietly says, "I’m sorry."

 

Mina takes a deep breath and says, "The only reason I was still awake is to remind you that you promised Madi that you would take her to the river tomorrow, remember that your year of punishment is finally over and you can get out of the city."

 

Clarke had completely forgotten that a week ago she promised Madi that she would take her to the river to swim.

 

Finally Mina says, "Try to sleep a little, tomorrow morning I'll wake you up so you can take a bath and eat something before going to the river."

 

As Mina walks away Clarke says, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**One year before:**

 

 

 

_After being punished in the main square in front of all the people of New Polis, Clarke was taken to the infirmary where Nyko healed her wounds very carefully._

_During all the time that Nyko was healing her Clarke never looked up, she was unable to look him in the eyes. The shame she felt was so big, not because she had been punished in public, but because she had failed Lexa._

_Abby came just a few minutes to see her but Clarke didn’t speak to her, at this moment the blonde mistrusts everyone, she still remembers the looks of Bellamy, Murphy, Kane and the others in the control room while Indra accused her of treason, and as none of them raised their voices to defend her._

_Nyko told her a few minutes ago that Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Steph and Murphy tried to see her, but Clarke had left instructions that no one should visit her at the infirmary._

_The only people Clarke would want her to come to visit her is Raven, but she is still in Ashvi with Ayako installing the power lines._

_Once Nyko finishes healing, he says, "Wanheda, it is just superficial injuries but it is possible that you have some scars left. It will hurt for a few days but after that you can continue with your life."_

_Clarke nods and says, "Mochof."_

_"Is someone going to come for you?"_

_"No, I'll wait until it's night to go to my house."_

_Nyko nods and leave the room._

_Once the night fell on New Polis, the blonde leaves the infirmary. Clarke waited until the streets were practically deserted so that no one would see her after what had happened to her._

_Clarke walks in the cold of the night covered by a blanket that was given to her in the infirmary thinking that the little hope that was left for her to find Lexa has died. That from now on it will only be her and Madi._

_While walking she sheds some tears, the first tears since she was caught and punished._

_Upon arriving at her house, Clarke opens the door and upon entering can see Madi asleep in the armchair next to the door and Mina asleep in front of her. Seeing Madi’s swollen eyes the blonde can realize that her daughter fell asleep crying._

_Clarke approaches and kneels in front of her to give her a little kiss, and whispers, "You're all I have, I love you ai strik natblida."_   
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning as Mina promised, she woke up Clarke early in the morning; Mina prepared fruit and juice for her. But Clarke's hangover is so big that she could barely drink some juice before her stomach resented the effects of all the alcohol ingested last night.

 

At this moment Clarke is sitting at the wooden table in the dining room of her house, concentrating on simply surviving due to the great headache she feels at this moment.

 

"You must eat something Clarke."

 

Clarke looks up and almost whispers, "I know, but my stomach is not fit to eat."

 

Mina frowns and almost scolding her says, "I never thought I would have to be your nanny too, Heda would be furious if she saw you in these conditions."

 

The blonde thinks about contradicting her, but she knows that Mina is right so she just responds, "Okay, I will eat something."

 

After a few minutes and after finally Clarke could eat something, Madi finally leaves her room.

 

"Good morning mom, good morning Mina."

 

Immediately Mina also serves some juice to Madi, and the little girl sits at the table in front of her mother.

 

"Hi Honey," Clarke greets her trying to hide the headache she still feels.

 

"Today we will go to the river, right?"

 

"That's right, but first I want you to have breakfast and take a bath, and a little later we'll go to the river." What Clarke really wants is to gain some time so that her headache will be over and the hangover leaves her body.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

A little later finally Clarke and Madi are ready to visit the river, this time Mina will not accompany them since Clarke gave her the day off in consideration for everything that she has helped her in these last days

 

It is still morning while walking through the streets of New Polis, fortunately to go to the river they don't have to go through the city downtown. The last thing Clarke wants today is to see any of her friends, today she just wants to spend all day with her daughter and enjoy a little of life.

 

For a couple of weeks Madi wanted to visit the river, but Clarke had not wanted for the bad memories it brings her, it was that river that Clarke had to go through to try to rescue Lexa a year ago. 

 

In the signing of the peace treaty, it was established that the river would be the limits between New Polis and the lands of the Western City commanded by Becca.

 

Also in the treaty it was established that both cities could make use of the water, although actually the people of New Polis are the only ones who approach to the river.

 

There is only one thing that was established in the treaty that everyone must obey, for no reason should any person from New Polis cross the river. If someone is caught on the other side of the river, that person can be killed at that moment.

 

Although there is really nobody watching the river, the West City defenses don't usually get so close to the river.

 

After walking for about half an hour, Clarke and Madi finally reach the riverbed.

 

"It is beautiful." Madi smiles when she sees the river.

 

The blonde smiles, "I know, I haven't visited it in a long time, much less to see it in the sunlight."

 

"Can I swim Mom?"

 

"Of course, but what do you think if we go upstream where there is a small waterfall?" Clarke remembers the first time Lexa brought her to see the river, and how surprised she was to see the beautiful waterfall upstream.

 

Madi nods and they both walk along the bank of the river barefoot until they reach the waterfall, for the first time in a long time Clarke has a feeling of peace and tranquility. Walking alone with her daughter without worries is something she hasn’t done for a long time.

 

And she thinks that maybe it is a good time to change her way of thinking, during the last year she has done nothing but feel sorry for herself and be angry with the world. But she cannot go on like this, she has to think about Madi and be a good example for her.

 

Of course, Lexa will always be part of her life, and the memory of her love will be something that will accompany her forever. But precisely because of Lexa is that Clarke feels that she must start this new life where Madi can grow happy.

 

Arriving at the waterfall Madi runs and throws herself into the water, Clarke smiles but says, "Madi, be very careful."

 

"Yes mom."

 

Clarke looks around but the place is completely empty, and that was one of the reasons why Clarke decided to come to the waterfall, to enjoy a quiet moment alone with her daughter.

 

In this part of the river the waters are more dangerous and faster but Clarke is calm because she knows that Madi is a great swimmer.

 

Seeing how crystal clear water looks, Clarke decides to take a dip as well.

 

For more than half an hour, mother and daughter enjoy the water and play a little until Madi leaves the water and climbs a large rock from which she plans to dive.

 

Clarke watches her from the water and says, "Be very careful."

 

"Do not worry Mom." And without thinking, Madi throws herself to the water.

 

For a moment Clarke is scared but is reassured to see that her daughter is afloat without problems.

 

After a few minutes Clarke decides to leave the water to rest a bit on the riverbank but Madi prefers to stay in the river for a moment longer. So far Madi has already dived three times from the same rock without problems while Clarke observes her.

 

The blonde sits on the riverbank while she dries her hair and eats some fruit, "Madi, come eat something."

 

"I am coming, just let me dive one more time."

 

Clarke frowns but says nothing, and watches as Madi climbs up the rock only this time takes a little more space back to run before jumping into the river.

 

"Look mom!" After saying this, Madi runs to jump to the river but slips and her head hits the rock and falls uncontrollably into the river.

 

Frightened, Clarke gets up and tries to run but also slips and falls to the ground screaming, "MADI!"

 

The blonde gets up and runs as fast as she can, but Madi's body floats in the stream about to enter the rapids of the river.

 

Desperately Clarke runs and a rush to dive into the river to try to reach Madi but her daughter is too far away from her.

 

"Madi! Madi!" She screams desperately without being able to reach her.

 

When everything seems lost, Clarke looks at the figure of a person who throws to the river to rescue Madi. The blonde sees how this person manages to reach Madi and carries her to the shore in her arms.

 

As she can, Clarke runs out of the water to get to where her daughter is.

 

Upon arriving at the scene she can see a woman giving cardio-pulmonary breathing to her daughter.

 

Just when Clarke is in front of them, Madi coughs up some water and breathes again even though she seems to be unconscious.

 

Clarke cannot believe how lucky she was, if this woman had not been near it is likely that Madi had died.

 

The blonde approaches and says, "Thank you very much."

 

At that moment the woman who helped Madi turns around and says, "You are welcome, the girl is fine but I think she needs medical attention."

 

But Clarke is frozen; she cannot believe what her eyes are seeing. It's as if all this was a mirage. The blonde tries to articulate a word but nothing comes out of her mouth.

 

_'No --- It cannot be...'_

 

The only thing the blonde can say almost whispering is, "Lexa?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was hard to write, a lot of emotions ran through Clarke head in this chapter.  
> And sorry for that cliffhanger.
> 
> Notes:  
> In all this time Mina became more than just a handmaiden to Clarke, she became a close friend and almost like a counselor.  
> I thought a lot about that scene in the tavern, I really spend a lot of time thinking about the possibilities and what was the right thing to do with Clarke.  
> And that last scene was something I thought a lot of time ago.
> 
>  
> 
> The next Chapter will be ready next week, when we will know who is the girl in front of Clarke.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. What are you hiding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on?  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke fought with Octavia and won.  
> Then she went to the tavern to have a drink, there she hook up with another woman.  
> But then she regretted her decision and walk away ashamed.  
> The next day she decide to go to the river with Madi.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't have a lot of time to edit this chapter, I'm in a new project in my job and things are a little bit complicated in my life right now, but still... enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
For a few seconds that seemed years the blonde was frozen, unable to say anything. In front of her was the figure of the person she most wants in life, the person she never thought to see again. But she looks different, this woman could be an inhabitant of the ark or from a small village, she does not have the intricate braids, the paint on her face or the armor that characterized her.

 

"The little girl is breathing, but I think she is unconscious."

 

But Clarke is still unable to answer, the only thing that makes the blonde out of her trance is the voice of another woman who comes running and shouting.

 

"Anne! Anne! "

 

Clarke turns and can see a red haired woman running to where they are. When the woman finally arrives, she says, "Is the little girl okay?"

 

"Yes, I can get her out of the water in time."

 

The blonde observes the exchange of words between the two women without understanding what the hell is happening.

 

The redhead approaches Clarke and says, "Can I check your daughter? I'm a nurse."

 

Clarke nods and the woman begins to check on Madi's vital signs, while the blonde cannot stop looking at the other woman who is identical to Lexa.

 

"You can be calm, she is a great nurse."

 

The redhead gets up and says, "The girl is fine, her vital signs are stable but it is definitely necessary to take her to a hospital to be checked." Then she sees the other woman identical to Lexa and says, "You are a hero my love, you saved the girl's life."

 

The redheaded woman comes over and kisses Lexa all this before Clarke's eyes.

 

An inexplicable feeling takes hold of Clarke, because this woman in front of her is identical to Lexa but behaves so different that she does not understand it; it is as if all this was a strange dream from which she cannot wake up. The only thing the blonde can say is, "Thank you."

 

The redhead approaches and shakes her hand, "My name is June, and she is Anne,"

 

"Nice to meet you." Clarke is so surprised that she does not even remember to introduce herself.

 

"She's your daughter, right?"

 

"Yes," Clarke finally reacts and approaches Madi to carry her in her arms.

 

While June begins to explain how they were so close to the river when all this happened, Clarke cannot stop seeing Lexa. Definitely this woman is Lexa, despite looking so different the blonde can see part of the tattoo on her arm and a scar on her neck that she remembers perfectly.

 

Clarke tries to smile and show appreciation but cannot stop thinking that she doesn’t understand what the hell is going on.

 

Suddenly it is Lexa who speaks to her, "You must get to the other side of the river before someone from our army sees you."

 

At that moment Clarke remembers that she is on the side of the river, when she dive to save Madi she end up on the other side, "You are right, I hadn’t noticed."

 

June points to her right and says, "Come, a little further up there is a way to cross the river where there is not much danger."

 

While Clarke walks with Madi in her arms she observes the interaction between the two women.

 

June approaches Lexa and whispers in her ear, "That's why I love you, because you are capable of risking your life to help a stranger," then she kisses her while they smile.

 

At that moment Clarke feels an inexplicable anger, something she had never felt before. A sensation that makes her blood boil with courage and when she is about to say something, June turns and tells her.

 

"At first we thought that you were a warrior from New Polis, lately we have seen a couple of your people around here. About 4 weeks ago we saw a woman with black hair and tattoos watching us for several days, so we were cautious but then we saw your daughter and we realized that you were not warriors. "

 

Clarke thinks about these words, a black haired woman with tattoos on her face. Without a doubt it is some warrior under Indra orders. _’Octavia maybe.'_ And a thousand scenarios go through her mind.

 

"Over here you can cross to the other side."

 

Clarke observes several rocks where she can step to get to the other side.

 

"I will go first to help you," Lexa offers to go first.

 

Lexa crosses and stays halfway, while Clarke begins to walk on the rocks with Madi in her arms, just as she is about to reach the other side of the river she slips a bit and she is about to fall, but Lexa holds her taking them in her arms.

 

The mere touch of Lexa's hands on her skin causes the blonde an inexplicable sensation, the tears begin to sprout from her eyes while Lexa helps her to reach the riverbank on the other side.

 

Seeing the eyes full of tears of the blonde, Lexa hugs her and says, "Don’t worry, your daughter will be fine."

 

Clarke smiles, realizing that this version of Lexa despite not remembering her, still maintains the same warm and loving heart that characterized her.

 

From the other side of the river the redhead says to them, "Anne, we must go."

 

"Give me a moment my love."

 

Finally Lexa says goodbye saying, "I hope everything goes well, see you."

 

Clarke watches as Lexa arrives on the other side of the river, gives a little kiss to June and in front of her eyes they walk away smiling.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As soon as Clarke saw Lexa and the other woman walking away she started running with Madi in her arms to the hospital in New Polis.

 

Along the way, Madi began to regain consciousness but still the blonde preferred to take her with her mom.

 

Upon arriving at the infirmary, Jackson is surprised to see Clarke with Madi in her arms.

 

"What happened?"

 

"We had an accident in the river; Madi slipped and hit her head"

 

Immediately Jackson prepares a bed for Clarke to place Madi, while he begins to check her vital signs.

 

At that moment Abby runs into the room, "Honey, what happened to Madi?"

 

"He had an accident when we were swimming."

 

Abby approaches Madi and begins to check on her along with Jackson.

 

"She lost consciousness for a few seconds," Clarke begins to explain, "And she almost drowned but luckily I could save her." The blonde omits the details regarding Lexa and the other woman.

 

"It doesn't seem to be anything serious, her reflexes are fine. I'll give her some painkillers and for her to sleep a little. "

 

Clarke is relieved after hearing her mother's words, then approaches Madi and kisses her on the forehead and whispers, “I’m so glad you are okay.”

 

Madi smiles and says, “I feel fine mom.”

 

Then Abby says, "However, I want to keep her under observation for a day, honey."

 

Clarke nods; she knows it's just a precaution, "Okay mom."

 

Apart this will give her time to go talk to Indra and Octavia, the blonde is eager to see them and confront them.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walks down the main street of New Polis direct to the control center, she is sure that both Octavia and Indra already knew something about Lexa. She remembers June’s words about a woman similar to Octavia hanging around near that part of the river.

 

It's the first time in a long time that Clarke has even come close to the control center, but she cannot wait any longer and is determined to face Indra and Octavia.

 

The blonde quickly climbs the stairs at the entrance of the building and opens the doors abruptly, but just as she goes to the elevator, she hears a voice.

 

"Griff!"

 

Clarke stops, turns to her right and sees Raven walking hurriedly towards her.

 

"Griff, what are you doing here?"

 

"I need to talk to Indra."

 

"That's what I thought, but judging from your expression, I think you're not coming up with a friendly plan."

 

"I need to see her face in my fist for a moment."

 

"Wow, you need to calm down," Raven raises her hands trying to ask for calm, "I know that you and Indra have had a lot of problems, but don’t ruin what you've won in the last year for a moment of fury. We all saw the beating you gave Octavia, but that was in training, if you try to hurt Indra or Octavia here you know very well that you will end up in prison."

 

"I know Rae, it's just that ..."

 

"You need to tell me what's going on."

 

Clarke thinks for a moment, she knows that if she goes and confronts Indra, things could easily get out of control, she needs to calm down and think about what she is going to do.

 

"I don’t know what to do," The blonde does everything she can to control herself but tears begin to pour from her eyes.

 

Raven puts her hand on her shoulder and says, "Come, we need to talk but somewhere else."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Fortunately Raven's house is very close to the control center, something that has undoubtedly been very practical since she regularly returns home very late because of so much work she has.

 

At this time of day Ayako is still working at the school, so the two will have time to talk quietly.

 

Raven sits in front of Clarke and asks her. "Now if you can tell me what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

"I saw her, I saw her alive."

 

"Okay, I know that surely those words make sense inside your head but you'll have to give me more information to understand you."

 

"Lexa, Lexa is alive!"

 

Raven takes the blonde's hands, and with a condescending voice tone says,, "Clarke, I know what you've been through, but you cannot go on like this."

 

"Rae, you have to believe me... I just saw her, she was the one that saved Madi."

 

"Did something happen to Madi?"

 

"We went to the river to swim, but Madi had an accident, she hit her head and almost drowned."

 

"Damn it Griff! And how is she? "Raven asks a little worried.

 

"She's fine; my mom is taking care of her in the hospital,"

 

The brunette calms down after hearing that Madi is well, "Let's see, then Madi had an accident and was about to drown, what does that have to do with Lexa."

 

Raven looks at Clarke trying to decipher what is happening.

 

"When Madi fell into the river, I was far away. As much as I tried to reach her I could not achieve it, fortunately someone jumped into the river and managed to rescue her, and that someone was Lexa."

 

Raven rubs her eyes trying to control herself and not show her frustration, "I believe that someone helped you, but I cannot have been Lexa. If so, where she is? "

 

"It was Lexa, she looked like her but she had another name and was accompanied by another woman."

 

"Wow Griff, now you sound a little crazy."

 

Clarke thinks quickly, "Surely Becca did something to her and erased her memory. They have the technology to do that."

 

"Let’s suppose for a moment I believe you, if it was like that and her memory was erased, why would they let her walk freely near our city?"

 

"I don’t know."

 

Raven looks carefully at her friend and says, "Clarke, darling --- it's not that I don't believe you but honestly everything you're saying just sound a little bit crazy."

 

But Clarke insists, "It was her Rae, I could even see part of her arm tattoo."

 

When the brunette is about to say something, she stops and thinks for a second, "So, then you went to the control center to tell Indra that Lexa was alive?"

 

At that moment Clarke realizes how absurd was her plan and says, "Thinking about it well, it was not a good idea. But I'm sure Indra and Octavia already know something about it."

 

"Suppose they know it, and that they have kept it as a secret. I think it's not a good idea to go and scream at them. "

 

"I guess I got carried away for the moment, thanks god I found you in my way."

 

Raven approaches and hugs her friend, "And that's why I'm your best friend."

 

"Does that mean you believe me?" The blonde asks.

 

"Let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt, but what do you plan to do?"

 

"Go back to the river; it's the only way I have to see her again. But please don't tell anyone what I just told you. "

 

Raven smiles, "Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

That same night Clarke returned to the infirmary, there she met Echo and Mina who were there to know about Madi's health.

 

When they saw Clarke enter, Mina immediately asked, "Where the hell were you Clarke?"

 

The blonde is surprised, Mina never speaks to her like that, "I went to clear my mind, it was a very complicated day, I was sure Madi was fine because my mother was taking care of her."

 

Still a little angry, Mina asks, "What happened to her in the river?"

 

Clarke begins to tell them the story of how they went swimming and Madi fell from a rock and lost consciousness, but she omits all the details about Lexa. After seeing Raven's reaction, she prefers to wait before telling someone else that she saw her alive.

 

Without a doubt, Mina and Echo would be happy to know that Lexa is alive, but she will not tell them anything until she has proof.

 

After a few minutes, Abby appears by the door to say, "Madi is fine, but I would like her to spend the night here,

 

Clarke quickly responds, "I'll stay with her."

 

"Of course you can stay with her, honey."

 

While Mina and Echo say goodbye, Echo approaches and whispers to the blonde, " I know you, and that is how I know you're hiding something, we will talk later."

 

Clarke smiles nervously and answers in a low voice, "we will talk later."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Madi was discharged from the hospital the next day in the morning and Clarke spent all day with her, all night long she thought to tell her something about Lexa but she preferred to remain silent.

 

Luckily Madi is fine and will not have consequences of the blow to the head so she will be returning to her day to day routine.

 

On the second day Madi is ready to return to school in the morning, which is a perfect opportunity for Clarke to return to the river, she hopes to see Lexa again.

 

Although she also goes to the river hoping to find her father's watch, apparently when she dived into the river to rescue Madi she lost it, it is the perfect excuse to walk along the riverbank hoping to find it.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After leaving Madi at the school Clarke goes to the river, she still remembers the conversation she had with Lexa about how she and the other woman came to the river regularly.

 

During this couple of days Clarke has not stopped wondering about the woman named June, undoubtedly she and Lexa seem to have a loving relationship and she remembers how June called Lexa by the name of Anne. She thinks that maybe that's the name that Becca gave to Lexa after erasing her memory.

 

But what Becca would gain by erasing Lexa's memory and giving her a new life? It doesn’t make any sense. Why do it again? But this Lexa is so different; she seems like a normal woman who grew up without ever taking a weapon or facing a battle.

 

Nothing of what is happening makes sense to the blonde; it is as if everything were a cruel joke of fate.

 

Clarke stops when she finally reaches the rock from which Madi jumped into the river and hit her head. The place seems empty, so the blonde begins to look around hoping to find the watch.

 

She walks for a few minutes but she has no luck, she knows there is a great chance that the watch is on the other side of the river. Since that was where Madi was rescued.

 

She arrives just at the rocks where she crossed the last time, looks around and decides to cross to the other side of the river. She knows that it is a big risk, that there could be soldiers watching the area but at this moment she doesn’t care.

 

Once on the other side of the river, she walks along the shore to the place where Madi was taken by Lexa when she rescued from the water, and starts looking for the watch. Not finding it would undoubtedly be a great loss since it is the only memory she has of her father.

 

The blonde search under the rocks and under the sand but has no luck; surely the river took the watch far away.

 

The blonde sits on a rock to contemplate the river, disillusioned by not having found the watch and not having seen Lexa again but...

 

"I knew you would come back."

 

Clarke turns surprised.

 

"Do not be scared," Lexa walk towards her, "When we were returning to our house we found this," In her hand she has Clarke’s watch.

 

At that moment just behind Lexa, June appears, "Anne insisted on coming to give it back to you, we were waiting for you yesterday."

 

Clarke gets up and says, "My daughter was in the hospital, that's why I cannot come looking for it."

 

"I hope your daughter is well."

 

"She's fine, it was just a big scare for me."

 

Lexa approaches and hands her the watch while she smiles, "Here, I suppose it has some sentimental value."

 

"Thank you very much," The blonde takes it in her hands and says, "It belonged to my father."

 

Lexa turns to see the redhead, and smiling says, "See, I was right, it has a sentimental value for her."

 

The two women smile, while inside Clarke begins to feel a lot of jealousy, that woman in front of her is Lexa, her Lexa. She cannot believe that someone else is enjoying her company, the blonde does everything possible to stay calm and not show her anger, at this moment what she needs is to get as much information as possible about June and everything else she can know about them.

 

So she takes a deep breath and says, "Are you two a couple?"

 

June takes Lexa by the hand and says, "She is my girlfriend, we have more than a year together"

 

Lexa smiles and giving her a little kiss she replies, "I cannot imagine my life without her."

 

Clarke just nods, trying to hide everything she's feeling right now, "You make a nice couple."

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow and staring at the blonde says, "By the way, you have not told us your name."

 

"Sorry, I was so worried last time I forgot the tell you. My name is Clarke."

 

Lexa smiles, but Clarke can see how June's look changes completely, who immediately says, "It was a pleasure to see you again Clarke, but we have to go."

 

The blonde thinks, _'Why so hurry June? What are you hiding? '_

 

Before leaving, Lexa says goodbye smiling, "See you later Clarke."

 

As she watches them leaving, the blonde thinks that this has only been the first step to find out what happened to Lexa.

 

"Don't worry my love, I will do everything possible to make you recover your memory and be together again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are about to get more interesting.
> 
> Notes:  
> Lexa is Lexa, but she is now know by Anne.  
> So you can picture her, June is a young redheaded women with freckles.  
> I hope you can all understand Raven reaction, imagine your best friend telling you that her lost and most certainly dead love is alive.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapters will be very intense, we will have a lot of answers and revelations.  
> Because I know you all must be thinking, what the hell?  
>   
>   
> 


	5. I hope to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to see Lexa again.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Madi almost drowned in the river, but she saved by a woman.  
> That woman was Lexa, but she was different, her name now is Anne.  
> Clarke returned to the river to try to see her again.  
> She found out Lexa has now a girlfriend name June.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
For the past two days Clarke has not trained with Echo, but today afternoon she will meet with her once again to train. The blonde has been thinking about whether or not to tell her about Lexa, she knows that Echo would support her without hesitation but doesn’t really want to get her in trouble, especially with Bellamy.

 

Clarke walks to the training camp where she sees Echo performing warm-up exercises.

 

Echo sees her and smilingly says, "You finally decided to come, I was already thinking that you would not come back to train."

 

Clarke also smiles and says, "Madi is well already, so I can finally go back to my routine and kick your ass."

 

Clarke walks, takes a sword and enters the training circle.

 

The two begin to exchange blows; no doubt the Azgeda fighting style has fallen well to Clarke, she didn't take any time to get used to.

 

After the first exchange of blows, Echo looks her in the eyes, "And finally you are going to tell me what happened the day Madi fell into the river."

 

"What are you talking about? I already told you everything that happened, and Madi also told you that she slipped and hit her head."

 

"That part of the story I believe it, but certainly something else happened that day. I know you Clarke, and the look you had that day was not only because of the concern for Madi's health."

 

Clarke exhales some air, and hesitantly says, "Maybe something else has happened that day, but I still cannot tell you --- but maybe in the future I will need your help or your advice."

 

Echo is surprised to hear the blonde, and with a curious look responds, "You left me with the same doubts, but I know that in time you will tell me what is happening."

 

"I promise you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke has decided to return to the river, although she is not sure if she will see Lexa again. This time she will try to inquire a little more about what could have happened to her.

 

The blonde is almost sure that Lexa and June visit the river once or twice a week, so she has been going to the river every day to find out what their routine is.

 

This is the third consecutive day that the blonde goes to the river but still cannot see Lexa, so she decides to take a little risk and crosses the river again to go a little deeper into the western lands. Maybe she finds some clue, something that leads her to know what happened to Lexa.

 

The blonde has thought carefully about all possible scenarios, something definitely happened to Lexa that erased her memory. But Raven is right, how come they let her have a normal life? How is it that Lexa can walk freely without anyone watching her? How was it that June became her girlfriend? Many unanswered questions that Clarke is determined to find out.

 

While walking submerged in her thoughts Clarke went deeper into the forest than she should. So she stops and looks around and thinks, _'I think it's far enough, I shouldn’t go deeper into the forest anymore. '_ Although unconsciously she would like to walk to where she remembers the city of the West.

 

But the blonde desist starts walking back to the river.

 

"What are you doing here?!"

 

Clarke turns scared ready to fight, but incredibly who is in front of her is Lexa.

 

"Hi --- hi, I was ..." The blonde is speechless, like a girl who has just been caught sneaking out of her house to go a dance.

 

"You know very well that it is forbidden for your people to go beyond the river."

 

"I know, it's just that," the blonde thinks in some excuse, "I was looking for something."

 

"And what are you looking for?"

 

Clarke feels cornered, what she can say to get her out of this situation?

 

At that moment a roar is heard that interrupts them, both turn to their right and they can see a large grizzly bear standing on its hind legs growling towards them.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

They didn’t have time to think, they didn’t have time to plan something. As soon as the bear started running towards them, the two tried to escape.

 

Clarke acted by instinct, took Lexa by the hand and began to run with her.

 

As they run Clarke looks back, no doubt this Bear is gigantic and would break them in half if he reached them. At this moment the blonde would like to bring her gun with her, but she didn't bring any weapons.

 

"Over here!" Lexa is now the one who pulls her by the arm to turn right just after a big tree.

 

But Clarke stumbles and falls to the ground, quickly gets up but the Bear manages to scratch her back. But the blonde ignores the pain and runs after Lexa once more.

 

"Come here!" Lexa runs until she reaches some bushes where there is apparently an entrance to a cave.

 

Clarke sees Lexa disappear at the entrance of the cave, and launches to enter behind her. The bear manages to make another small scratch on the leg, but fortunately the entrance to the cave is too small for the bear to enter.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Still catching her breath the blonde says in a low voice, "What the hell was that? That bear was huge."

 

"I have seen it before, it is usually not very aggressive but I guess he attack you because he did not recognize you."

 

Clarke and Lexa walk to the bottom of the cave where the place is a little larger.

 

Seeing the pain in the blonde’s face, Lexa asks, "How are you? Did the bear hurt you? How is your Back?"

 

"I don’t know, because of the adrenaline I hardly felt any pain but I think I'm bleeding." The blonde turns around so that Lexa can see her back.

 

"Oh my god, you have a big scratch on your back, you need to clean that wound. I wish June was here to help you. "

 

"Don’t worry; I'm also something like a nurse. I can tell you what to do to help me clean the wound."

 

Clarke looks around and sees a small puddle of crystal clear water that apparently formed from the water that seeps through the walls of the cave.

 

"Come, help me," Clarke points to the puddle, and from her belongings the blonde pulls out a small white handkerchief that she dips into the water, "I need you to clean my wounds and tell me how serious they are."

 

Lexa hesitates for a moment, but takes the handkerchief, "Okay."

 

Clarke turns her back to Lexa and takes off her jacket and blouse, leaving her alone in her bra, "How bad is it?"

 

"You have four big wounds; I guess it was the bear claw. They are not very deep but still blood is still flowing. "

 

"Please try to clean the wounds and leave nothing of dirt or mud inside them."

 

Lexa begins to clean the wounds delicately, while the blonde does everything possible to contain the desire to crying at this time. Not of pain, but because of feeling the touch of Lexa on her back, it is incredible that she can be so close and that she does not know who she is.

 

The blonde shivers a little because of the pain of the wounds and Lexa says, "I am sorry."

 

"Don’t worry, thank you very much for your help."

 

Clarke feels Lexa stops cleaning her wounds for a moment and asks, "What's wrong?"

 

"Sorry, but I was watching your tattoo ... it's very beautiful."

 

"Thank you, it's part of my story." Clarke would like to tell her that this tattoo was made for her, and that this tattoo represents the moment when she arrived on earth and how Lexa was already waiting for her from the tower in Polis.

 

"I have a similar tattoo, but ---"

 

"But?"

 

The brunette looks down, "I really do not know what it means."

 

"You don’t know what it means," Clarke asks trying to look confused.

 

"No, June has told me that it's possible that it's simply because of a ritual or something similar, but I think it must have a bigger meaning."

 

The blonde sees this moment as her opportunity to find out a little more, "How can you not remember when you got a tattoo?"

 

"It's just that --- I have no memories of my previous life."

 

Clarke turns to see her for the first time since Lexa started cleaning her wounds, "But, how is June your girlfriend? How did you know her?"

 

Lexa begins to explain, "One day I woke up in a hospital bed, with no memories. June told me that they found me about to die near the West Sea. "

 

_'That's what they told you, but what did they do with you my love?'_

 

The blonde thinks well what her next question will be, "So, your name is not Anne?"

 

"No, that was the name June gave me when I met her at the hospital."

 

Clarke doesn’t resist the urge to tell her that her name is Lexa, that she is the leader of the Kongeda, that she is the strongest warrior, but above all that she is the love of her life.

 

Clarke takes Lexa's hands and looking into her eyes she says, "Maybe there is someone who is looking for you, someone who loves you and misses you." The blonde breathes deeply, closes her eyes and says, "I think you should-- - "

 

"Anne, Anne!" A voice is heard outside the cave.

 

Immediately Lexa gets up and runs to the entrance of the cave, "June, I am here."

 

Clarke curses her luck, but arms himself with courage and also gets up to walk to the entrance of the cave.

 

Clarke watches as Lexa hurries out of the cave. By the time Clarke comes out of the cave she can see Lexa hugged by June who asks.

 

"What happened?"

 

Lexa responds, "A big bear attacked us, but we managed to flee and hide in the cave."

 

At that moment June sees Clarke, and seeing her alone in her bra frowns and says, "What are you doing here? It is forbidden for you to enter our territory." Then she points to her and says," Why don't you have your? --- "

 

Lexa interrupts her, "The bear attacked her and scratched her back, I was helping her clean her wounds."

 

June maintains her serious face, looks at the blonde's eyes and with a tone almost scolding her says, "You should go back to your city, the soldiers are patrolling and they could find you."

 

Clarke would like to do many things right now, but she knows June is right. If the soldiers came to find her, it would be her end.

 

The blonde nods and seeing Lexa, she smiles saying, "Thank you very much for your help, I hope to see you again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The blonde walks back to New Polis thinking about what has just happened, she finally knows how it was that Lexa got her new name. But why Becca allowed her to be with June is still a mystery.

  


_'Maybe June is just someone Becca put in to keep an eye on Lexa ... if that's what it is, June is just a spy, or a soldier in the service of Becca and Colonel Winston.’_

 

The blonde still needs more information before formulating a plan to try to rescue Lexa, but she just find out something more about what happened to her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

For Anne, it all started today as a normal day, breakfast with June as she does every day, and then she went for a walk in the woods.

 

For some reason that she still cannot understand, she has always felt very comfortable in the forest, much more than in any of the facilities within the city of the West. Anne thinks that perhaps in her previous life she enjoyed being in the open-air forest.

 

But also for some reason every time she goes for a walk she always ends up near the river that divides the city of the West and New Polis, it is as if her mind unconsciously took it to the river.

 

At first June tried to stop her from walking alone in the forest, but soon she realized that it was impossible, so she decided to start accompanying her to the long walks.

 

Although everything changed from the first time they found the woman named Clarke and her daughter in the river, June has behaved differently since that day.

 

Just at this moment that the two are walking back home after Clarke said goodbye to them, June has not said a single word, it's as if she was upset or worried about what just happened.

 

Anne thinks that her girlfriend is undoubtedly upset about having to face the bear, but there is something else that she still cannot understand.

 

When they finally reach their house, the two are sitting at the table eating, so Anne decides to break the silence, "You know, Clarke has a very beautiful back tattoo."

 

June looks up, and says, "I guess so."

 

"But you know it is the strangest thing, her tattoo is very similar to mine. Maybe she comes from the same place as me."

 

"I don’t think so, I've already told you that the people of New Polis come from the eastern territories, and we find you near the beaches of the West."

 

"But, there is something in Clarke that is very familiar to me."

 

"I think it's better that we stop talking about that woman." June says sharply.

 

Seeing the outburst of her girlfriend, Anne says, "I am sorry, I did not think it bothered you to talk about her."

 

Realizing how she speak to her, June takes the hands of her girlfriend and with a much more loving tone says, "It's not that, it's just that you know we should not fraternize with them. At the end of the day they are still invaders and our relations with them are still tense. Spending time with them could trigger a war. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**A year and a half before:**

 

 

 

_As soon as Lexa threw her knife to the ground after Becca promised not to hurt Clarke or Madi, she was taken by several soldiers to a completely white room with many monitors an lights._

_Once there she was tied to a bed and they started connecting her different things like the ones Abby uses to measure the vital signs of her patients. Throughout this process Lexa didn’t oppose any resistance, she already knew that it would be useless and could be counterproductive._

_Just when they finished connecting everything necessary Becca approaches her._

_"You have no idea how I've waited for this moment, all these years of studies and research will finally pay off. Lexa, you will be the key to the rebirth of human civilization."_

_Lexa stares at Becca, but does not say a word, so Becca continues talking._

_"Think that the sacrifice you are making will help the human race to recover the glorious days when our technology allowed us to go into space and develop powerful weapons."_

_Becca turns and walks to a keyboard, there begins to type a series of codes that appear on the monitors, and suddenly the image of some planes appears in the monitor._

_"You know, a couple of decades ago we tried to rebuild the United States of America, we started looking for more survivors, we tried to contact Mount Weather but the idiots had blocked the signals and we could never contact them."_

_Becca begins to walk around the room to a map in the wall, "Right here, near the Pacific Ocean we found survivors, they were part of the armed forces that were at the base of the city known as San Diego. They had a lot of weapons and supplies, so we decided to contact them, at first it seemed that with their help we could rebuild what was once this country. "_

_Suddenly Becca hits the wall, "But they tricked us, attacked us when we least expected it and started a war that lasted several years, in the end we won but almost all our ammunition and supplies were lost. It was there when we decided to turn to the east and look to what you call the Kongeda or coalition, I looked in the writings of the original Becca and I found all the information about the flame and the black blood, all that was very similar to the legend of the Trikru commanders. "_

_Becca walks to face Lexa, "It was at that moment that we decided to study the coalition for a few months, we sent people to Polis who infiltrated you to get information, and that's when we discovered you. But everything got complicated when Clarke and her people came from space and started a war with Mount Weather, so we had to be patient and wait for our moment. "_

_With a smile on her face Becca says, "And that moment finally arrived," Rubbing her hands continues, "Using you as an interface we will be able to find the information generate an unlimited source of energy, it will not be easy or fast, but I'm sure you'll be able to resist the process."_

_At that moment Lexa feels like a couple of people are approaching her head, one of them takes her by the temples, while the other person says, "Is this where the chip is?"_

_Becca approaches and says, "It's right at the base of her neck, there you must connect it."_

_Lexa feels her head rise a bit, but suddenly she feels an excruciating pain at the base of her head, a pain like she had never felt before. She does not resist anymore and starts screaming in pain._

_While Becca observes her, she says, "Don’t help her, it's normal that she's screaming, that means we're getting connected to the flame."_

_The pain is so great that the sight of Lexa begins to cloud and her limbs begin to numb and she suddenly faints._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_When Lexa wakes up she is once again tied to the same bed in front of the monitors, looks around and can see several people dressed in white coats._

_Suddenly she hears a voice, "At last you woke up, we were afraid that you would not wake up anymore," It is Becca who is standing by her side observing her. "We need you to be awake during the whole integration process, that's why we're injecting drugs to block pain and inhibit sleep."_

_Lexa closes her eyes and says, "Do not explain, just do it."_

_"Okay, as you want," Becca turns to where the other scientists are in front of the monitors and orders them, "Begin data transfer!"_

_At first the pain that Lexa feels is little, but as the minutes pass the pain begins to increase, her fists begin to close involuntarily and her back begins to arch. After an hour the pain is unbearable and Lexa begins to scream and sweat uncontrollably._

_"I think we should stop," the voice of a woman is heard._

_But Becca raises her voice, "No, it's normal she feel that pain even with the analgesics, we cannot stop."_

 

//  
  
  
//

_Lexa opens her eyes once more, but this time the room is almost empty, except for a couple of people in white coats, but Lexa cannot make out their faces, apparently what they are doing is affecting her eyes._

_She tries to say something but her throat and lips are dry._

_"Do you want some water?"_

_Lexa listens to the voice of a woman on her right, at first tries to make herself strong and refuse, but in reality she is very thirsty, so she finally accepts, "Yes, please."_

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Lexa is dreaming, she dreams of a woman with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, but no matter how hard she tries, she cannot remember her name._

_'Who you are? I know I know you and you are important to me. '_

_Suddenly a little girl comes to her and hugs her, she is a beautiful girl with green eyes and dark hair, Lexa could swear that this girl is her daughter, but she cannot remember her name either._

_'Why I do not remind you, little one?'_

_Just when she is about to speak to them, she feels a great pain that makes her wake up screaming._

_"Increase the power, we have not managed to download all the information."_

_Lexa sees a woman on her right giving orders and observing a monitor._

_Suddenly a male voice says, "We need to stop, apparently the interface is saturated with information."_

_At that moment the pain stops and Lexa can breathe a little more calmly. Look around trying to decipher what is happening._

_And remember, 'Becca, the woman's name is Becca.'_

_Another woman comes to dry the sweat on her forehead and says, "Do you want some water?"_

_Lexa looks at her left side and asks the woman, "How much time has passed?"_

_But when the woman is about to respond, Becca says, "Turn on the interface."_

_And the unbearable pain returns once more._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Almost four months have passed since Lexa surrendered for Becca to experiment with her. But at this moment Lexa does not remember who she is or what her name is, she is practically only an interface that transfers information._

_But even so she starts screaming in pain and talking in her dreams, the suffering seems not to end._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_"Please, drink some water."_

_"Who you are?"_

_The woman offers her a little water and says, "My job is to take care of you and help you as much as possible."_

_"What is my name?"_

_"I cannot tell you, they've forbidden me to tell you."_

_"Please, tell me who I am ... I do not remember my name, I do not remember anything ... I only see images of people in my mind. I see a blond woman, she --- she is important to me. "_

_The woman looks down and says, "I don’t know who she is, but you need take this pill to help you sleep and rest a little."_

_Lexa takes the pill and a little water, after a few minutes she falls back asleep._

_June watches as once again in her dreams, Lexa returns to say the name Clarke again and again._

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_Becca is quite anxious, today will be the crucial moment. Today will be the moment when she finally managed to decipher the necessary equations to complete the plans to generate the source of infinite energy. In the end Lexa fulfilled all expectations and became the interface that Becca had expected so much._

_"Turn on the interface."_

_Lexa starts screaming in pain one more time, but for this moment she is no longer able to say a single word. Apparently her brain is overloaded for so many times that it has been connected to the super computer._

_The graphs on the monitors begin to rise, and the numbers are more than 98%._

_Becca says excitedly, "We're almost 100 percent complete."_

_But at that moment Lexa begins to convulse uncontrollably, as never before._

_"Something is wrong, we must stop." June says almost shouting._

_But Becca responds, "We cannot do it, we are very close to achieving it."_

_"Becca, but her brain could be fused." Now it's one of the scientists on the monitors who speaks, "She could die."_

_"If we can complete one hundred percent, it does not matter what happens with Lexa."_

_At that precise moment the monitors finally mark one hundred percent and Lexa stops convulsing, shouts of joy begin to be heard in the room and everyone celebrates._

_June approaches Lexa and watches her closely, apparently the process has been too much for her and she lost the battle, but ... June looks closely and can see how Lexa is still breathing._

_"Commander Becca,” June says timidly, "She's still alive."_

_Becca approaches with a couple of scientists trying to check Lexa’s vital signs._

_And one of the scientists says, "Apparently this is a kind of coma state. Even if she survives her brain will never be the same again, the damage she received was too much for her and the chip in her head is destroyed.”_

_Upon hearing this, the other scientist asks Becca, "And what do we do with her?"_

_"Keep her alive, maybe she can serve us in the future."_

 

//  
  
  
//

 

_As every morning June enters the room where Lexa is to bring her freshly cut flowers, it has been almost a month since Lexa went into a coma and has not had any improvement._

_June places the flowers in the vase next to the bed, and then walks to the window to open the curtains and let the sun enter the room._

_As she watches the garden outside the room, she suddenly hears a noise. Turn and she can see how Lexa begins to move her hands little by little._

_"It cannot be." Almost running, she approaches Lexa's bed._

_Little by little Lexa begins to open her eyes, until it seems that she finally manages to focus a bit._

_"I cannot believe it, you woke up."_

_Lexa looks at her for a few seconds confused, as if trying to say something, until finally she manages to formulate some words, "Who are you?"_

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

For the first time in a long time June is worried, everything that happened today is something completely unexpected. She never thought that Lexa would make contact with someone from New Polis, and a lot less that that person was Clarke, the Clarke that Lexa so many times mentioned in her dreams.

 

The two are lying in bed, but none is asleep.

 

"What is the matter, love?" Lexa asks.

 

"Nothing, it's just that tomorrow I have a very complicated day at the hospital."

 

Lexa approaches, hugs her and gives her a little kiss, "Do not worry, everything will be fine."

 

"Thank you my love."

 

Lexa falls asleep in her arms while June thinks about how everything suddenly became complicated in her life, and now she must prevent Lexa from meeting up with Clarke again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we know what happened to Lexa, and why she does not remember anything.
> 
> Notes:  
> Clarke got her tattoo in [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602110/chapters/27931776) of "You and I could be happy" there you can find what is the meaning of her tattoo.  
> I thought a lot about the scenes of Lexa suffering while she was used as an interface, but I think I'm satisfied with the result.  
> June was the nurse in charge of taking care of Lexa during the whole process.  
> The flame was destroyed, it was melted in the last stage of the interface process.  
> And as you can see, I call Lexa by the name of Anne when we are seeing things from her perspective, this will continue in the next chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Things will continue to develop and Clarke will have to make some decisions.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
>   
>   
> 


	6. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is developing a plan to rescue Lexa.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke went to the river again, there she found Lexa.  
> They were attacked by a bear and had to run for their lives.  
> In a Cave, Clarke and Lexa finally had the time to talk alone.  
> But June came at last to interrup Clarke.
> 
>  
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke couldn't stop crying all the time while walking back to New Polis; finally she could have contact with Lexa and talk alone. And finally she understood a little of what happened with her, apparently Becca erased all her memory and she doesn’t remember absolutely anything about who she was before. But there are still many unanswered questions. _'How does June fit into all this? Will Becca still have her under surveillance?'_

 

The blonde crosses the river and goes home, the wounds on her back still hurt a lot but she cannot go to the hospital to be treated, that would immediately raise suspicions and they will ask where she has been.

 

So she walks around the city quickly so she doesn’t have to talk to anyone and get home before Madi returns from school.

 

Upon entering her house she goes immediately to the bathroom to look for some antiseptic and clean her wounds. She stands in front of the mirror facing her back and begins the healing process quickly.

 

After a few minutes she listens as the door of the house opens and she hears Madi and Mina’s voices. She quickly puts her shirt and jacket back on and comes out of the bathroom to greet them.

 

At soon as she sees her, Madi says, "Hi Mom."

 

"Hi honey."

 

Madi approaches and hugs her and Clarke cannot help but remember Lexa as they embrace and a tear rolls down her cheek.

 

"What happened mom?"

 

"It's just that --- I'm very happy to see you." Clarke caresses her daughter's cheek and says, "You know honey, you remind me so much of your Nomon. You two have the same eyes. "

 

"I miss her too mom."

 

"I know darling," the blonde spill a couple more tears and kisses her daughter.

 

Clarke would like to tell her daughter that Lexa is alive, that she has just talked to her and shared a moment alone. But it is still very soon, first she must do everything possible so that Lexa recovers the memory and bring her back.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

This is a complicated day for June, once a week she has to go to a meeting with the leaders of the western city to verify the status of the projects that are being carried out.

 

Since June is in charge of Lexa, she has had to attend this meeting without fail and give a report about it.

 

But June hates these meetings, since she has no affinity with these people, especially with Colonel Winston. For June, the colonel is no more than a soldier accustomed to solving problems using force and weapons. And she is sure that if it were his decision, Lexa would already be dead.

 

The meeting is the same as always, everyone gives their report and their status but at the end when everyone says goodbye, Becca approaches June and asks her to wait.

 

"June, I need to talk to you."

 

A little nervous June responds, "Of course." And she walks to get closer to Becca.

 

"How has Lexa been?"

 

"Very well, she has improved a lot and practically lives a normal life."

 

Becca looks straight at June's eyes, like she is trying to find out something, "And tell me, have she remembered anything from her previous life?"

 

"No --- of course not." June's voice trembles as she responses.

 

But Becca approaches and says, "I found out that Lexa has returned to the river, I thought it was clear to you that she couldn’t get close to New Polis."

 

At that moment June gets more nervous and thinks, _'I hope she haven’t seen Clarke, I hope Becca doesn’t know that Lexa goes to the river every week.'_ She takes a deep breath and answers, "I’m sorry but that is inevitable, for some reason Lexa always ends up walking near the river and New Polis, it's as if she unconsciously remembers that that's where she comes from."

 

"Interesting," Becca responds, bringing her hand to her chin, "Maybe we shouldn’t leave you in charge of Lexa since you cannot control her, maybe we should return her to the lab and continue studying her."

 

"No, please ... she wouldn't stand it."

 

"Well, if you don’t want that to happen" Becca approaches a little more and says in a threatening voice, "It would be better if you keep her under control."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

June left the meeting with Becca quite worried, she knows perfectly what Becca can do but above all what Colonel Winston is capable of doing. So by her mind think about what will be the best way to act after the threats she received.

 

But the only thing that occurs to her is to talk to Lexa and tell her the truth, at least in part. She cannot tell her that Becca threatened to return her to the laboratory but she can tell her that they have been forbidden from approaching the river.

 

Upon entering her home June can see Lexa sitting on the couch reading a book.

 

"Hello."

 

"Hello love, how was your weekly meeting?"

 

"You can imagine it, as tedious as ever. But in spite of that I did well." June approaches and gives a small kiss to Lexa who smiles and says, "Any news? Something interesting that you have been told? "

 

"Well..." June hesitates for a moment, looking for the best way to tell her what Becca ordered her, "In fact there's something you should know, Becca informed me that they would reinforce the surveillance in the river because there have been reports that people from New Polis have crossed the border. "

 

Lexa asks scared, "Do you think they saw Clarke?"

 

"I don’t know, but I think it's better that we stay away from the river for some time."

 

June can see how Lexa looks down a bit and says, "Okay, I guess that is for the best,"

 

"Hey! But don’t worry, I know how much you like to go to the forest and the river. If you want we can go to the East, where the crystalline lagoon is located. "

 

Lexa smiles shyly and says, "I think that is better than nothing."

 

Finally June thinks, _'At least for the moment, I think I can keep her away from the river.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is determined to see Lexa once more but knows it will not be easy, after the last time it is likely that Lexa will not get too close to the river. But the blonde is convinced that she can get more information about what happened to Lexa, she knows that the time has come to act and recover her beloved once and for all.

 

Today is the fourth consecutive day that Clarke crosses the river expecting to see Lexa but there are no signs of her, she thinks that maybe if she goes a little deeper into the forest she can meet her although it is very dangerous. The troops from the western city could see her and shoot her without asking questions.

 

The blonde walks a little more until she reaches the side of a large tree, there she sits on a rock thinking about what she can do to get back to Lexa, no doubt after the last time June became jealous and maybe she has done something to stop her for coming to the river. If only she could see Lexa once again, that would be enough to talk to her and try to make her remember who she is. What the blonde wants at this moment is just one more opportunity to talk with Lexa.

 

Suddenly Clarke listens to footsteps behind her, and smiles thinking, _'Surely it's Lexa, luck smiles at me again.'_ Turns to see who it is, but to her surprise it's June who appears in front of her.

 

"Hi." The blonde greets a little surprised.

 

"What are you doing here? You know you must not cross the river."

 

"I wanted to come and learn a little more about the forest." Clarke tries to look insecure.

 

But June answers sharply, "Anne will not come."

 

Upon hearing this, the blonde changes her posture and asks in a defiant tone, "How do you know? Do you tell her what to do? "

 

"She knows she shouldn’t make friends with people from New Polis, so she decided not to come to the river anymore."

 

And at this moment Clarke decides that she cannot stand it anymore, "Stop the nonsense girl, I know very well who Anne is and what you have done to her!" The blonde starts walking directly towards June in a threatening way as she says, "So you and I need to talk alone and..."

 

But at that moment behind the trees appear two armed soldiers aiming at her, Clarke stops immediately surprised. "What the hell?"

 

June is now the one who approaches and tells her in a threatening way, "This is my last warning, I don’t want to see you again on this side of the river, next time they will shoot to kill. You know very well that they have every right to do it because you are invading our territory. "

 

Clarke clenches her fists of courage, at this moment she would like to take June by the neck and ask her about Lexa, but at the moment she knows that she cannot do anything else, she knew that this could happen sooner or later.

 

Finally, looking into her eyes June says, "Turn around, go to your side of the river and never come back."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The way back to New Polis for Clarke was quite bitter, now that she finally decided to face June things didn’t go as expected.

 

Now it will be much harder to see Lexa again, if Lexa is definitely not allowed to return to river there are not many alternatives to see her again.

 

The blonde knows that at this moment she should retaliate and she walk to the training camp, Echo is probably there training with the other Azgeda soldiers.

 

Once there without thinking, she takes a sword and tells Echo, "I need to train, now!”

 

A little surprised to see Clarke so early in the training camps, Echo also takes a sword and enters the training circle, "What is wrong? Why are you here so early? "

 

"I had a bad day."

 

"But it is barely midday."

 

But Clarke no longer responds and starts attacking with the sword. Echo blocks the first attacks and manages to knock down Clarke.

 

"You are deconcentrated. Tell me what happens to you?"

 

"Nothing happens to me," the blonde responds as she shakes the dirt off her clothes.

 

Echo smiles and says, "Will it have something to do with what happened in the river, and that you have not wanted to tell me yet?"

 

But the blonde doesn’t respond, and almost growling attacks again, but Echo manages to block all the blows once more.

 

"It's just that ..." But the blonde doesn’t finish the sentence.

 

"You have to tell me what is going on with you; you know very well that I am one of the few people who can help you right now."

 

And suddenly, as if it were lightning, an idea crosses the blonde’s mind, "You're right, you're one of the few friends that I have left and I need your help."

 

Echo asks confused, "What do you need?"

 

The blonde Nails the sword on the ground and says, "I need you to come with me to see someone, maybe she is the only person who can help us."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke told Echo everything that has happened since she found Lexa again, at first Echo seemed not to believe her, but the blonde showed her the scars on her back of the bear attack among other things.

 

Little by little Echo started believing in Clarke's words, until she was completely convinced of what the blonde was saying.

 

But what Clarke told her after that left her completely surprised, the blonde's plan seems crazy, but she will certainly be with her at her side.

 

At this moment the two walk through a large corridor that they haven't visit for a long time, but Clarke knows that it is the only place where she can find the help she needs so desperately.

 

The doors open wide and Clarke and Echo walk to face the figure of the only person Clarke would ask for help to carry out this plan.

 

"Hello Clarke, it has been a long time since we talk. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

 

Staring at her the blonde says, "Eva, I need your help."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And if you who haven't seen the Clexa bed selfie, here it is:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**You are welcome.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Yes, Clarke traveled to Trishanakru to ask for Eva's help.
> 
> Notes:  
> We are finally finding out what Becca really knows about Lexa and June.  
> Clarke trusted in Echo, because she knows Echo is the only true warrior who can help her.  
> And June is just defending what she things belongs to her.
> 
>  
> 
> We will see what Eva has to offer to Clarke,  
> And we will also see what is Clarke's plan.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your support.  
>   
>   
> 


	7. I want you to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally does something to get Lexa back.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke tried to talk to Lexa again, but instead June appeared and threatened her.  
> Becca spoke to June to ask her about Lexa.  
> Clarke went to Trishanakru to talk to Eva.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is finally facing the only person who has the resources to help her, the only person Clarke would trust to ask for help. For several months the blonde has not had contact with Eva but she is still certain that the leader of Trishanakru will be willing to help her.

 

"Eva, I came because I need your help."

 

Eva is sitting on her throne staring at the blonde; beside her is a pair of warriors who are undoubtedly her bodyguards.

  


"What do you need Clarke?" Eva asks curiously.

 

Clarke looks around, and realizes that apart from the two bodyguards there are six more people present in the throne room. The blonde looks at Echo for a second and then says, "Eva, I'd like to talk to you alone, since it's a very important matter."

 

Eva is silent for a few seconds, then raises her right hand and says, "Everyone, leave the throne room, now!"

 

All the warriors leave the room immediately, and now they are only Clarke, Echo and Eva.

 

Eva descends from the throne and walks to face Clarke, "I must admit that you have me intrigued, what you need to talk to me alone?"

 

"Eva, I know I can trust you, I also know you appreciate Lexa a lot and that's why I came to ask you for help."

 

"You know very well that I considered Lexa a great friend, and when she gave herself up to save us I vowed to help you and Madi in whatever you needed."

 

"Thanks for telling me that, because in truth you are the only person who can help me." The blonde thinks for a few seconds as to tell her plan, "Eva, Lexa is alive and I need your help to rescue her."

 

Obviously Eva is surprised, and a couple of times tries to answer but doesn’t seem to find the right words.

 

Echo smiles and says, "Yes, I had that same reaction when Clarke told me."

 

When the leader of Trishanakru finally manages to articulate some words she says, "Clarke, it is not that I do not believe you, but how do you know Lexa is alive?"

 

"I've talked to her, but apparently her memory was erased and she doesn’t remember who she was before."

 

As expected, Eva remains silent, doubting Clarke's words. It is not easy to assimilate this type of information.

 

"Eva, I wouldn’t lie to you about something as important as the life of the woman I love."

 

Eva crosses her hands on her back and with a firm voice say, "I believe you Clarke, I know you would not lie to me about something like that."

 

"Thank you very much for believing me." The blonde is relieved to hear that Eva really believes in her.

 

Eva finally smiles and says, "But you have to tell me a little more, it is better that we go somewhere else and we can talk more quietly."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Eva took Clarke and Echo to a room on the other side of the palace; it is the same room where they planned the trip to search for the lost city more than a year and a half ago. There the three women are sitting, talking about what happened last year.

 

Apparently Eva didn’t know everything that had happened to Clarke, until now she had only heard rumors about it, but never inquired more since she was always busy supervising the road that was being built between Ashvi and New Polis, as well as the electricity lines in the city.

 

As soon as Clarke finishes telling her story and tells her everything she has been able to find out about Lexa, Eva crosses her legs and asks, "And what is the plan?"

 

"I plan to enter the city of the west along with Echo, and abduct Lexa. I don't plan to wait any longer, once Lexa is with me I can help her recover her memory. "

 

"What do you require from me?"

 

"I need at least five of your most faithful and skillful warriors," The blonde looks at Eva and says with great confidence, " I know it's a lot to ask, but this could be the only chance I'll have to rescue her.”

 

"And then, what happens next?" Eva leans forward a bit and says, "I mean, you rescue her and what happens next? They will allow you to live in New Polis. Even more, an action like that could trigger a war between the western city and New Polis."

 

"I don’t plan to go back to New Polis," the blonde replies bluntly, "We'll find a way to survive away from there and away from everything, just Lexa, Madi and me."

 

Eva stares at her without saying anything, while Echo says, "I also think it is crazy, but I am still willing to help her."

 

Eva lays back in the chair and says, "All right, in two days I'll send five of my best warriors, you already know some of them. They helped you on the trip to get here from Arkadia. But for them it will only be a rescue operation, they will not know anything about Lexa. "

 

Clarke nods and ends saying, "Thank you very much, I knew I could trust you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The last two days for Clarke have been for preparation, she doesn't want to leave any details outside the plan before leaving for the city of the West. Today is the definitive day for her, during the night she will meet in the river with the warriors that Eva sent; along with Echo they will go to try to rescue Lexa.

 

But the blonde didn’t want to leave before talking to the people who have accompanied her in recent months, just a couple of hours ago she talk a bit with her mother. Despite all the things that have happened since they came to earth, Clarke still has a great love for her mother and wanted to see her once again. She said goodbye to her with a hug without telling her what she planned to do, she kissed her on the cheek and left thinking about everything that has happened in the last two years.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Of course, another person that the blonde had to say goodbye was Raven, even though she is her best friend Clarke didn’t plan to tell her anything about the operation to rescue Lexa. If she had learned anything from the last time is that these operations should be kept secret as best as possible.

 

Clarke is standing in front of the entrance of Raven's house, still hesitant about what she will say once she knocks on the door, but to her surprise the door opens suddenly and Ayako appears in front of her about to leave the house.

 

"Wow, sorry Griff," Ayako talks to her in the same affectionate way as Raven, "What are you doing standing out here?"

 

"I was about to knock on the door," Clarke replies also surprised.

 

"Come in, don’t stand there. I'm leaving but Raven is in the living Room," Ayako peeks inside the house and says to Raven," Honey, Clarke came to see you. "

 

"Tell her to come in!" Raven shouts from inside the house.

 

Ayako opens the door wide, "Come in please."

 

Clarke enters the house and walks to the living room, she has always liked the homely touch that Raven and Ayako printed on her house. No doubt Raven found in Ayako a soulmate with whom to share all their tastes and live a life together.

 

Raven is sitting looking at some plans and papers on a table, "What's new Griff?"

 

"Hi Rae," Clarke sits across from Raven, "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm reviewing some papers; I'm working on a project to bring electricity to a surveillance post outside Trishanakru."

 

"Interesting," Clarke pauses, "You know, I haven’t told you for a long time how much you mean to me, thank you for being my friend all this time."

 

Raven looks up, leaves the papers on the table and says, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're scaring me; you have never told me those things."

 

Clarke smiles nervously, "It's just that has been a long time since we can talk and we shared time together."

 

"I know you Griff, I know something is happening to you." When it seems that the brunette will try to question her a little more, she stops and says, "But I also know that you will tell me in due time. I just hope you don’t do anything crazy. "

 

Clarke smiles as she thinks, _'If only you knew.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke talked with Raven for more than an hour; they talked about anecdotes and experiences they have had since they came to earth. While walking through the streets of New Polis, the blonde thinks it's amazing how their relationship has evolved, since she discovered that Raven were Finn's girlfriend and then had to kill him to achieve peace between the grounders and Arkadia, to the present time when they are best friends. All this at this moment seems to have happened in another life, now it seems only a distant memory, life ends defining the paths that people follow in a mysterious way.

 

The night begins to fall and Clarke goes to her house to have dinner with Madi and Mina, but without realizing she stumbles upon someone as she was walking distracted.

 

"Sorry, I didn’t see you." But when Clarke looks up, in front of her is the last person she would like to see at this moment.

 

"I'm the one sorry, I was distracted," Octavia responds a bit embarrassed.

 

Clarke is surprised to see Octavia, but only sees her for a moment and says, "Don’t worry," she turns around and continues walking away from the place.

 

"Clarke, please ... wait."

 

The blonde stops, hesitating whether to turn or not, "What's wrong?"

 

"Can we talk for a moment?"

 

"What do you want?" Clarke asks sharply turning to see Octavia.

 

"We haven’t been able to talk since we fought a couple of weeks ago and---, Clarke I don’t want us to be enemies."

 

"You should have thought that before betraying me."

 

Octavia looks down, "I know you'll never forgive me for what I did that day, but at that time we didn’t know if we survived. We were looking for a peace treaty that would save the lives of thousands of people. "

 

"Even so, you didn’t hesitate to betray me." Clarke almost spit out this words.

 

"Believe me it was not easy," Octavia looks at her again, "That day I talked to Lincoln before doing something, but still I didn’t know if I was doing the right thing. I had many doubts but in the end I think I did the right thing for the good of our people."

 

"O. I understand to some extent why you did it," Clarke speaks in a more calm way," But things will never be the same again between you and me. And I will never trust you again."

 

"I know," Octavia says softly, "And believe me there's no day I don’t regret having lost your friendship."

 

Octavia turns around and walks away, while Clarke remains pensive about what has just happened.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**One year before:**

 

 

 

_After talking to Clarke, Octavia is sitting in her living room undecided about what she is going to do. Clarke is her friend and has helped her from the moment they came to earth. But what Clarke is going to try is very dangerous, the peace negotiations between the city of the West and New Polis are very advanced, and something like this could endanger everything that has been achieved._

_"What is wrong with you?" Lincoln asks._

_"Clarke just asked me for a favor, but it's a favor that could put many people in danger."_

_Lincoln sits in front of Octavia and in a calm voice says, "From the little I have talked with Clarke I know she's a determined and courageous woman, but also sometimes she acts without thinking, so I think I understand your concern, but tell me What did she ask you for? "_

_"She wants to enter to the city of the West along with a group of warriors and rescue Lexa."_

_"But how does she know where Lexa is? Or how do she knows if she's still alive?"_

_Octavia responds worriedly, "That's the worst part, apparently they kidnapped a soldier from Colonel Winston, and they tortured him to get information."_

 

//

 

//

 

_Octavia thought about it for several hours but finally decided to speak with Indra, in the end it is a matter of security that must be treated with great caution._

_But Octavia is afraid of how Indra might react to such information, but hopes to find a solution together with her mentor. Because if Clarke manages to enter the city of the West and rescue Lexa, that won’t be without some fights and bloodshed. All this could undoubtedly have repercussions and cancel the peace treaty._

 

//

 

//

 

_Colonel Winston is sitting in his office waiting for news of his soldiers. Because Becca wants to sign a peace treaty with New Polis but he prefers to exterminate them all. Inside his head there is the idea that they should not give land to the invaders, for him they are only a nuisance that should not exist._

_"Sir!" A soldier enters almost running to the office._

_"What is the matter, soldier?"_

_"Your plan worked Sir; apparently Clarke kidnapped one of our men near the border and plans to enter the City to try to rescue Lexa."_

_Colonel Winston smiles and rubs his hands, "I will finally have that blond bitch in my hands, and destroy her."_

 

//

 

//

 

_Colonel Winston enter a communication room, where several men are listening on a radio and ask, “Johnson! how does the device we implant in the soldier work?"_

_"It works perfectly, Sir." Johnson replies, "We've been able to hear all of their conversations."_

_"And what did you find out?" The colonel asks._

_"The false information worked, they will try to cross the border tomorrow night."_

_The colonel smiles malevolently and says, "They dream to enter in our city, but we'll be waiting for them."_

 

//

 

//

 

_"Sir. We have problems."_

_"What the hell is going on?" The colonel asks when he hears one of his men._

_The same soldier responds, "Apparently the leader of the New Polis called Indra, contact our leader Becca to make a deal."_

_"A deal?"_

_"That's right Sir. Apparently they will betray Clarke to be able to sign a peace treaty. "_

  


_The colonel hits the table with all his might while cursing, "Damn it, surely Becca will accept and sign the damned peace treaty, and I won’t be able to have Clarke in my hands."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Today has been a very busy day for Clarke, not only she talk to her mom and Raven, apart she had a strange conversation with Octavia. It's as if all the stars suddenly align.

 

While the blonde is sitting on a sofa, she thinks about how in a couple of hours she will have to cross the river once more, just a few minutes ago Madi went to sleep after dinner. Clarke wanted to say so much to her daughter but at this moment it was impossible, but if the mission goes well, soon Madi will meet again with Lexa and the three will be able to return to be a family.

 

But first Clarke has to talk to Mina, she needs to tell her the whole truth and what she has planned, because if things go wrong and Clarke is captured or worse, Mina will have to take care of Madi and raise her.

 

Clarke gets up from the sofa and walks to Mina's room, upon entering she can see Mina preparing to sleep, "Hi, I need to talk to you."

 

"Yes, of course," Mina responds a little surprised.

 

Clarke sits with Mina and begins to explain everything that has happened in recent weeks. From the day she met Lexa for the first time, her subsequent encounters and how she went to see Eva to ask for help.

 

Mina listens attentively to everything Clarke tells her, without questioning anything. Since she was a maid of Lexa, she has been accustomed to listening to everything that happens, but she rarely gives her opinion.

 

"And what do you think Mina?"

 

Mina seems to be processing all the information she just received, "Then you plan to go rescue her."

 

"Yes, in an hour I will meet with Echo and a group of warriors that Eva sent us to help us."

 

“You are going to do it today?”

 

Clarke could almost smile when she saw Mina's astonished face, "That's right, if everything goes well tomorrow morning we'll come back with Lexa but..." The blonde takes a breath because she knows the following will be complicated, "If things go they go wrong, if for some reason I don’t return tomorrow. I need you to take care of Madi."

 

"Clarke, but I do not know if ---"

 

"If something happens to me, I know you two will be fine. I know my mother will help you, apart from that, Eva promised me that she would also see for you and will help you in everything you need."

 

"Okay," Mina tries to sketch a small forced smile, "Honestly I hope you and Lexa come back safe and sound."

 

Clarke approaches and gives her a big hug as she says, "Thanks for all you've done for us in recent years."

 

After saying goodbye to Mina, the blonde walks to her daughter's room, stops at the entrance while watching Madi sleep peacefully. A couple of tears roll down her cheeks as she thinks about everything that could happen tonight.

 

Then she approaches her and without waking her up, she kisses her on the forehead as she whispers, "I love you _ai strik natblida_."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is sitting on the banks of the river ready to leave for the city of the West; the blonde is dressed completely in black and is armed with a pistol and a sword. She doesn’t carry any radio; this will be a mission without communications.

 

"I knew you would be the first to arrive," Echo walks over and sits next to Clarke, The Azgeda's spy is also dressed completely in black with two swords on her back.

 

Clarke smiles when seeing her a little anxious, "It is your first mission since you recovered the movement in your legs, right?"

 

"Indeed, I have waited for this moment for a long time."

 

They begin to hear footsteps approaching, immediately Echo draws her swords and Clarke stands up. In front of them appear five warriors.

 

" _Heya Wanheda_ , we are the warriors that Eva sends to help you."

 

Clarke relaxes a bit, "Hi, thank you for coming."

 

Clarke begins to explain the plan and where they have to go, the blonde has never been in the city of the west but the last time she entered enemy territory she reached the outskirts of the city. According to a conversation she heard between Lexa and June, she knows that they live in a small village on the outskirts of the city, so her search will begin there.

 

"You already know the plan, we have approximately ten hours to enter the city of the west, find our target and go out with her." The blonde orders, "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The group crosses the river and they walk slowly, Clarke is the one that has more experience in these lands so she is the one who leads the group.

 

"Be careful," the blonde said quietly, "the last time I was attacked by a big bear near here."

 

The road is quite quiet, apparently there are no guards watching the border, but suddenly noises are heard.

 

Clarke makes a signal with her hand telling them to stop, after hearing voices the group immediately tries to hide. They climb different trees just in time to see how a walking patrol is approaching.

 

The patrol consists of two Colonel Winston's soldiers armed with rifles.

 

Clarke listens carefully to the conversation of the soldiers.

 

One of them says, "These patrols are so boring, nothing interesting ever happens."

 

"But you already know the Colonel, always so paranoid thinking someone is going to attack us." The other soldier answers.

 

The two soldiers continue to walk until they disappear from sight of Clarke and the others.

 

Little by little they come down from the trees and Echo says, "That was close, a single shot of those weapons and the whole city would be looking for us."

 

Clarke nods and says, "You're right, we should be more careful."

 

The group continues walking for a couple of hours among the forest, until in the distance the lights of the city of the West begin to be seen.

 

Clarke smiles and says, "We've finally arrived."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"And what is the plan from this moment?" One of Trishanakru's warriors asks.

 

"We will walk to the edge of the city," Clarke responds, "Once there, you will wait us, Echo and I will go in and start looking for the house of the person we came for. When we find the house, if necessary we will return for you to help us finish the operation."

 

Clarke thinks that the help of the warriors may not be necessary, since she and Echo may be able to rescue Lexa. But if things get complicated, they will need the help of the Trishanakru's warriors.

 

Continuing with their plan, Echo and Clarke begin to walk through the night approaching the houses that are on the edge of the city.

 

"Clarke, will we go from house to house?" Echo asks.

 

"It is probable," The blonde responds.

 

"But that could take many hours," Echo responds worriedly.

 

Clarke stops and says, "I don’t know what else we could do, do you have a better idea?"

 

Echo also thinks for a few moments, but seems to have no other ideas, “Honestly I can’t think of anything better.”

 

"Then let's start," Clarke and Echo begin to walk between the houses looking for a clue or an indication of where Lexa might be.

 

Clarke and Echo look out the windows of the houses, but practically all are asleep and with the lights off. After half an hour of searching Clarke begins to get frustrated and angry because they have not found anything.

 

The blonde almost snorts out of courage,, "It will be impossible to find her house."

 

And as if it were a mirage, they can hear a voice in the distance, "Thanks for walk me here."

 

Clarke can see June in the distance saying goodbye to a couple of people; June is dressed as a nurse. Apparently she just finished her shift in the hospital.

 

The blonde approaches Echo and whispers in her ear, "She's June, we have to follow her."

 

While June walks down the street, Echo and Clarke follow her in the distance until June arrives at a house at the end of the street, opens the door and enters the house.

 

"That must be the house!" Quickly Clarke and Echo arrive until they are placed next to the house.

 

"What do we do?" Echo asks.

 

The blonde begins to explain in a low voice, "First I look out the window to see if Lexa is there, if only June and Lexa are there we will enter quickly. While you take care of June I'll go to Lexa and inject her with a tranquilizer so I can get her out of here without problems."

 

Echo nods and says, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

 

Clarke walks a little more, until she reaches the window. She looks slowly to see if Lexa is there. At first she sees nothing, the light are on and she can see several pieces of furniture in the room but no signs of Lexa.

 

Suddenly June appears walking by the living room, holding a cup in her right hand and what appears to be a cookie in her left hand.

 

Despite being outside the house Clarke can hear June's voice saying, "Honey, you shouldn't have waited for me awake."

 

At that moment, Lexa appears walking wearing only a long white and pink blouse that she probably only uses to sleep. Lexa approaches and gives her a little kiss saying, "You know I do not like to sleep until you are in the house."

 

June places the glass on a small table so she can hug Lexa while saying, "That's why I love you, promise me you'll never leave my side."

 

Lexa smiles and says, "I promise you."

 

After observing all this in front of her eyes, a tear rolls down the blonde’s cheek who turns around and with an almost broken voice says, "Let's go Echo, we have nothing to do here."

 

Surprised, Echo responds, "But, what's wrong? Was not Lexa in there?

 

"Yes," Clarke replies, almost crying, "Yes she was."

 

"So what is the matter?"

 

Clarke begins to walk away from the house while Echo walks beside her.

 

The blonde whispers, "She's happy."

 

Even without understanding what happens, Echo says, "But --- we are leaving just like this, without rescue her?"

 

Clarke just nods saying, "Yes," and finally sighs whispering, "I just want her to be happy... Even if it's not with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Pero si ahora tienes,_   
>  _Tan sólo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo,_   
>  _Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo,_   
>  _Quiero que seas feliz,_   
>  _Aunque no sea conmigo."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> Octavia was really sorry for everything that has happened with Clarke.  
> And as you saw, Colonel Winston was setting of a trap to capture Clarke.  
> Seeing Lexa happy, was something that Clarke wasn't expecting, it was hard to her.
> 
>  
> 
> This is one of those chapters I had planned since a long time ago,  
> So, what do you think about Clarke's decision?  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	8. Even if it's not with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still hope.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke tried to rescue Lexa, she went to the city of the west with a rescue team.  
> But when she finally was outside June's house, she saw Lexa happy and decided to leave her there.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  
  
_Anne is sitting looking around, but everything seems different. Instead of being inside one of the facilities of the city of the West, at this time she is in something that could only be described as a very rustic tent in the middle of the forest._

_Suddenly she realizes where she is sitting; it is something similar to a throne made of wood while in her hands she holds a knife. All this is so strange, so out of place that it would seem to be another life._

_At that moment a blonde woman enters the tent, 'I know you,' but just as Anne is about to talk to her, the place changes completely._

_Now she is in an underground place sitting at a table with many people, apparently they are celebrating something. And right in front of her she can see the figure of the same beautiful woman._

_But suddenly everything changes again, and now she is sitting on the ground leaning against a wooden log, 'What am I doing here?' The place where she is right now is so beautiful, she is in the middle of a big forest full of vegetation, but something happens I she notice that at that moment she realizes that she is not alone. Just a few meters away from her, a woman is sleeping on the ground and she is the same blonde woman she saw before._

_'I've seen you before, you are ...'_

_The scene changes again, and now Anne is back in the same tent as before, with the same blonde woman._

_The woman is saying something, but Anne cannot concentrate on what she says because she cannot stop seeing her beautiful blue eyes._

_When she can finally hear the woman's voice, she hears her say to her, "Life should be about more than just surviving."_

_"Clarke?!"_

  
  
  
  


 

Anne suddenly wakes up breathing very fast and sweating. Immediately June also wakes up and says, "Love, what's wrong with you?"

 

"I do not know," Anne answers, still trying to calm down, "I had a very strange dream."

 

"A nightmare?"

 

For a moment Anne thinks about telling her girlfriend the truth, but then she hesitates and says, "I do not remember, it was a very strange dream but ..."

 

"Do not worry about my love, go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare."

 

Lexa nods and tries to go back to sleep, "Yes, it was only a dream." But she cannot go back to sleep, even with her eyes open she thinks about what she has just dreamed, it was all so real. _'Definitely the woman I saw in my dreams was Clarke.'_

 

While trying to sleep again, a big doubt has just arisen in her mind.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

All the way back Clarke did not say a single word despite all Echo's attempts to talk to her. The only thing she said was that they were going back to New Polis.

 

The blonde thinks that there is no point in trying to rescue Lexa, because it seems she is completely happy and lives without worries. Clarke feels that she has no right to take away that life of happiness.

 

The sun begins to rise on the horizon while Clarke, Echo and the warriors reach the river. Once there, Clarke thanks the warriors for their help and says goodbye to them.

 

Then she stares at Echo and says, "Thank you very much for your help Echo, you can go to your house."

 

For a moment it seems that Echo will try to question her, but she simply nods and says, "Be strong Clarke."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke returned home just to see Madi go to the school, Mina tried to ask what had happened but the blonde simply moved her head from side to side.

 

Then when she finally was alone in her house, she started crying. She cried like she haven't do it since more than a year ago, she cried until she fell asleep sobbing.

 

When she finally woke up the sun was at its peak, Clarke drink a little water and finally decided to talk to someone about it. The blonde knows very well that the only person who could tell her everything that has happened is Raven.

 

So after taking a shower and wiping away tears, Clarke goes to talk to Raven.

 

When Clarke arrives at the construction site of the power line, she can see Raven talking to Monty while she is holding some schemes in her hands

 

At first Clarke hesitates to approach but luckily Raven looks up and sees her.

 

Immediately Raven stops what she is doing and walks towards the blonde.

 

"Hi Griff, what a miracle that you come to visit me at work?"

 

"Rae, I need to talk to you, I have many things to tell you"

 

Raven immediately realizes that it is something serious and says, "Of course, come with me."

 

The two walk to where there are outdoor wooden tables that were put there for the workers to eat in the mornings. The place is quite nice since it is located outside the city and very close to the forest.

 

The two take a seat, facing each other and Raven tells her.

 

"At last you are going to tell me what that hell is happening to you, first you tell me that Lexa is alive. After you disappear for days, then you appear in my house again as if you were saying goodbye forever. You worry me, Griff. "

 

"Rae, what happens is that," The blonde takes a breath and says, "I went to rescue Lexa."

 

"Wow!" Raven raises her hands in surprise, "What are you saying?"

 

"As you hear it, Echo, me and a group of five warriors that Eva sent went to the city of the West to rescue Lexa."

 

"And what happened? Where is Lexa? "

 

"We arrived at the house where she lives together with the woman named June, but ..." At that moment the blonde cannot stop and breaks into tears, "She is happy, Lexa is happy. I have no right to take away that happiness, because she doesn’t even remember me. "

 

Raven comes over and hugs her to comfort her, "Griff, I don’t know what to tell you. I know how difficult it must be for you. "

 

"I love her very so much Raven, but I really want her to be happy even if it's not with me."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

This day has certainly not been normal for Anne, since she got up in the morning she has had a strange feeling. The words that the blonde woman told her in her dreams don’t stop spinning in her head.

 

_'But who is that woman? It is Clarke? I think is her.'_

 

And once again while walking Anne ends up approaching the forest, it is something that she cannot control, the forest seems to attract her unconsciously. It's as if the forest called her, as if in a previous life she and the forest had been one.

 

Of course Anne remembers not to go near the border with New Polis, but still decides to approach the river that divides the cities. Carefully avoid the patrols that are watching the forest and walks until the river.

 

Once there she stops to think that there is something in Clarke that undoubtedly makes her feel like she knows her. Clarke has tattoos very similar to hers; also no one in the western city has tattoos.

 

_'Maybe I also come from New Polis.'_

 

Struggling against common sense Anne decides to cross the river for the first time, she needs to see how people live in New Polis, how are they? What are their customs? Maybe this way she could understand a little more this strange attraction towards these people.

 

After crossing the river, she walks carefully; she knows very well that she should not be discovered. But apparently there are no patrols on this side of the river watching, so she decides to approach the city.

 

When she gets a little closer she sees the city for the first time, it is a very modern city similar to the city of the West. But even so there is something strange that doesn’t fit; the people who inhabit the city don’t seem to be at all originative from this city.

 

Anne remembers that June told her that the people of New Polis were coming from the Eastern territories, but she never dared to ask anything else. She always assumed that the Eastern territories were similar to those of the West but when she saw them she realized that it was not like that.

 

These people seem more comfortable living outside and being close to nature, Anne sees the children playing in the trees and bushes. She sees several warriors training outdoor, it is as if these people were completely different from those of the city of the West.

 

Anne stays hidden behind some trees on the outskirts of the city, watching the children play when suddenly she sees a little girl who looks very familiar.

 

"She is the girl I saved in the river." And she smiles when she thinks that by saving her, she gave her a new opportunity to live.

 

No doubt Anne would like to live with these people, as they seem much more in tune with nature.

 

Suddenly in the distance she can see a blonde hair woman approaching where the children are playing.

 

_'Clarke!'_

 

In the distance she can see how the blonde approaches and hugs her daughter, it is such a moving scene that Anne cannot help to shed a tear. A very strange feeling comes over her, something she does not remember ever having felt in her life, it is a feeling of tenderness and compassion, as if the people she is observing are part of her life.

 

Suddenly, as if it were an old memory, a name comes to her mind: _'Madi._

 

And just at that moment she can read Clarke's lips saying Madi's name.

 

_'How did I know that the girl's name was Madi?'_

 

And suddenly a strange memory comes to her mind, she can see Madi telling her, _'Nomon, never leave us please.'_

 

And another words appears in her mind, only this time is Clarke who says it, _'Reshop Heda'_

 

But Anne does not understand anything that is happening, _what does Nomon mean? What does Reshop Heda mean? '_

 

There are so many doubts that Anne decides to return to the city of the West, but now she is almost certain that she has something to do with the people of New Polis. But especially now he feels that Clarke and Madi mean something to her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

June walks through the research and development building of the Western city; once again she has had to go to one of those follow-up meetings. Fortunately this time she didn’t have to talk to Becca or Colonel Winston.

 

But at that moment her luck changed once again, "June, please wait." Becca walks towards her.

 

"Hi, Mrs. Becca." June answers nervously.

 

"How has Lexa been?"

 

"Well, I already talked to her and she promised not to go any closer to the river."

 

"You know, when you asked me to take care of her, I trusted you," Becca approaches a little more, "Even though most of the people on the board wanted to get rid of her. But I thought that after all Lexa deserved a second chance. "

 

"And I'll always be grateful for that."

 

"Do not fail me June, don’t fail me if you really appreciate Lexa."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Anne finally finds herself back in the city of the West, hurrying through the streets as she promised June that she would see her outside the research and development center.

 

Luckily, it seems she's early, and she can see June talking to Becca. Anne has only seen Becca a couple of times but she really knows little about her. She only knows that she is the supreme leader of the city and that according to June she is the most intelligent woman there is, but there is something in Becca that causes a sting on her skin that she cannot describe. It's as if Becca meant something to her, as if Becca and she had some kind of connection.

 

When she is getting closer, Anne realizes that Becca already observed her and decide to greet her girlfriend who also sees her.

 

"Hi love." Anne greets her with a kiss.

 

"Hi."

 

Anne makes and small bow and greets Becca, "Good morning."

 

"Good morning Anne, I have not seen you in a while. How have you felt in the city? Do you like it?"

 

"I'm fine thank you, the city is beautiful and everyone has received me well."

 

"Excellent." Becca stares at her, as if feeling proud or something similar, "You know, tomorrow will be a great day. We will finally be able to test the unlimited energy reactor after almost a year of research."

 

Anne smiles a little surprised, but June immediately says, "Those are great news."

 

But Becca approaches Anne and places her hand on her shoulder, "We wouldn't have achieved it without your help."

 

Becca walks away and Anne keeps thinking and says in a low voice, "Without my help?"

 

June approaches and says, "Let's go home, today has been a long day."

 

That same night, Anne dreamed again about the blonde woman with blue eyes and woke up at midnight, only this time she is sure that this woman is Clarke. What she still cannot decipher is what her relationship with her is; _Did she really was once part of the New Polis civilization?_

 

There are too many questions that wonder in her head as she tries to fall asleep again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> This was a short chapter, cause is just a preparation for what is to come,  
> The next chapter will be uploaded **Tomorrow** , and it is a big chapter so stay tune.  
>   
>   
> Notes:  
> Lexa saw that she has much more in common with the inhabitants of New Polis.  
> Because she was always felt like an outsider in the city of the west.  
>   
>   
> 


	9. You are my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a normal day for Clarke, but...  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa had some dreams that make her remember some stuff,  
> So she went to New Polis to see how people live there,  
> In New Polis she saw Clarke and Madi.
> 
> This chapter is intense, enjoy it.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  
  
It's a new day in New Polis, like every morning Clarke gets up early for breakfast with Madi and Mina. The blonde goes to the bathroom and washes her face, in her face she can still see the traces of her swollen eyes after falling asleep crying one more time.

 

Although she has decided to let Lexa be happy next to June, it has not been easy to overcome losing Lexa for good. She now thinks is the time to start a new life as her mother told her a couple of weeks ago, she has to start again without Lexa by her side.

 

After washing her face, the blonde sits at the table where Madi is already having breakfast.

 

"Hi Mom."

 

"Hi darling, and good morning Mina."

 

"Good morning," Mina also greets her and serves her some water along with bread.

 

"Thanks," Clarke starts eating and smiles a little as she watches her daughter play with the food.

 

The rest of the breakfast goes by normally, and after lunch Madi gets ready to go to school. Clarke says goodbye to her with a kiss on the cheek and watches her go away with Mina.

 

But now comes the difficult part of the day, where Clarke has to face her inner demons. During the afternoon it is easier because she regularly spends her time training with Echo, but in the daytime she always has to find something to do, so she decides to go to the hospital to talk with her mother and see what she can do to help her. Maybe it's time to go back and learn a little more about medicine.

 

The blonde walks through the streets of New Polis, while walking in the distance she sees how Echo is leaving one of the stores where they supply the necessary for the day, such as bread, water, milk, etc.

 

Apparently Echo forgot to get the groceries the day before, Clarke smiles a little as she approaches to tease a little with her.

 

Just when the blonde is about to speak, a great roar is heard, and then the earth begins to shake for a few seconds. The din was so loud that Clarke was about to lose her balance.

 

Right away Echo comes over and gives her a hand, "What was that?"

 

"I don’t know." The blonde replies, "I don’t think it was in the city, apparently the noise came from farther away."

 

At that moment the two women observe a large column of smoke in the distance.

Echo sees Clarke and says, "You know what is in that direction, right?"

 

"Yes, it's the city of the West."

 

The blonde begins to feel chills all over her body; a great feeling of uneasiness begins to take hold of her.

 

Realizing, Echo asks her, "What is wrong Clarke?"

 

"I need to go."

 

"Where?"

 

"I need to go to the city of West to see Lexa, I have a bad feeling."

 

Echo approaches her and says, "Clarke, you have to calm down."

 

"No, I have a bad feeling ... I have to go see what happened."

 

But Echo takes her arm, "Clarke, I know that at this moment many things go through your mind. But you have to think carefully about what you are going to do. "

 

Clarke looks directly into her eyes and says, "I'm going to the city of the West, Echo --- I need to know that Lexa is fine."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

No matter how hard she tried, Echo was unable to persuade Clarke to go to the city of the West.

 

Clarke returned to her house, took her sword and her weapon and put on the same clothes that she used the last time she crossed the river. The blonde rushed to get to the river before Indra decided to send the scouts to investigate, since the explosion was so big that it caught the attention of the New Polis council and an emergency meeting was called it is probable that India will send troops to the border.

 

Just when she reaches the river, the blonde look around to see if there is nobody. She definitely has to hurry before someone else comes to the border. Stealthily the blonde crosses the river and when she stops to think what will be the best way to continue, she listen to a voice.

 

"I knew it would not take you long before coming here."

 

"Echo, you scared me."

 

Echo smiles and says, "When I saw you run back to your house, I knew nothing would stop you. So I decided to accompany you. "

 

Clarke smiles and shakes her hand, "Thank you very much for coming."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As Clarke and Echo move through the woods approaching the city, a strange smell of chemicals is perceived. That smell reminds Clarke a bit of the experiments she performed in class while studying in the Ark.

 

"It smells so strange," Echo tells her as they walk through the woods, "Not just burned wood. It's an odor that I have never noticed. "

 

"That smell is not from a normal fire," the blonde replies, "I don’t know what kind of experiments they are doing but surely something went wrong and caused the explosion."

 

After a few more minutes walking, Clarke and Echo can finally see the city of West in the distance. Definitely something serious happened since they can hear sirens and a lot of noise.

 

"Echo, we need to sneak in and ---."

 

_**"BOOM!!"** ___

 

A new explosion happens at that moment; the explosion is so big that Clarke and Echo fall to the ground thrown by the force of the explosion.

 

With her ears still whistling, Clarke manages to stand up to go to see Echo who seems to be fine but a little dazed. Little by little the blonde begins to regain her hearing while she tries to talk to Echo.

 

"We have to stand up! Something very serious happened in the city!"

 

With difficulty and shaking her head, Echo stands up. "In no battlefield had I heard an explosion of such magnitude."

 

"That was not an explosion caused by any weapon," Clarke points to a specific place in the city, "That Burning Building was the site of the explosion."

 

"It is on the other side of the city."

 

The blonde takes some time to think about what she should do; the house of Lexa and June is on the outskirts of the city. Maybe if they go to their house and verify that Lexa is fine would be enough to be calm.

 

"We go to the Lexa’s house, and then we will see what we do."

 

Clarke and Echo walk carefully to the outskirts of the city to Llexa's house, but apparently the whole place is empty.

 

"It's as if they evacuated people, the place is empty."

 

"What do we do?" Echo asks.

 

Once again Clarke is at a crossroads, she can return to New Polis or can stay and find out if Lexa is well, and finally decides, "Let's inspect a little more."

 

Risking enough the two women begin to walk around the city, seems some people s are fleeing to the east, but no one seems to pay attention to them as everyone is more concerned about getting safe.

 

As they approach the place of the explosion they begin to see more buildings collapsed or about to collapse, the smell of burning completely pervades the environment and the heat begins to increase.

 

Clarke observes how several people including the soldiers try to help the injured, there is a lot of confusion and nobody seems to be coordinating the rescue work.

 

"Clarke, it is going to be impossible to find Lexa among all this disaster."

 

The blonde knows that Echo is right, apparently there are people trapped in the buildings and there are people helping to rescue them. Some people scream for help but it seems that the rescue services cannot cope.

 

"We cannot go yet Echo, we should look for a little more."

 

Risking they walk a little closer to the epicenter of the explosion, but suddenly in front of them appears a woman covered in dust carrying a person saying, "Help please!"

 

Clarke and Echo look at each other, and the blonde decides to approach but to her surprise the woman who is asking for help is Lexa.

 

"Clarke, what are you doing here?"

 

The blonde remains paralyzed for a few seconds until Echo also approaches and says, "We have come to help."

 

Finally Clarke realizes that the woman in Lexa's arms is June and asks, "What happened?"

 

Lexa begins to explain with agitated voice, "June came to help the injured after the first explosion, but when the second explosion occurred all the rescue bodies that were in place were affected and many are injured or even worse."

 

Clarke comes over to check on June, who opens her eyes and in a very weak voice says, "I think I'm seriously injured."

 

Clarke takes off her jacket, places it on her floor to use as a pillow and says to Lexa, "Put her here, I need to check her."

 

Lexa places her on the floor, and when Clarke begins to check her vital signs she notices a large wound that June has on her neck and another on her side. It appears that some debris got stuck in her lungs after the second explosion.

 

"Clarke, it is you?" June finally seems to recognize her.

 

The blonde looks up, but doesn’t know what to say. June is seriously injured and may die at any time.

 

A silence takes over the place; nobody seems to want to say anything until June says, "Clarke, you must take Lexa and run away."

 

Upon hearing these words Clarke is immediately surprised, "What do you say?"  
"Today began the experiments with the new infinite energy generator, but things went horribly wrong." June responds by coughing a little and with an even weaker voice she continues, "You must take Lexa out of the city or they will try to experiment on her again."

 

Lexa doesn’t seem to understand what is happening and approaches June asking, "Who is Lexa?"

 

"You --- you're Lexa," June replies, "Sorry I didn’t tell you before, I'm sorry to deceive you and not tell you who you really are.” After saying this June looks at Clarke saying, "She is Clarke, she is your true love --- you never stopped saying her name even when you almost lost consciousness."

 

"What you say --- is so ---." Lexa tries to articulate some words but cannot.

 

June takes her hand, "Go with Clarke, and please come back with your people and..."

 

_'BANG!'_

 

"June!"

 

A bullet pierces June's chest and dies in that instant.

 

"I knew that girl was not to be trusted." Colonel Winston is standing with a gun in his hand, " Becca should never have left Lexa alive, let alone with this weak girl."

 

Lexa screams in pain and anger at seeing June's body, while Clarke slowly gets up looking at Echo trying to figure out what they're going to do.

 

Colonel Winston stands by pointing at them and smilingly says to Clarke, "I also knew that you couldn't keep away, that sooner or later you would come back like the last time."  
Slowly Clarke place herself between the colonel and Lexa, and Echo carries her hand towards one of her knives, but the colonel orders them, "Don’t move, here you will die, both of you raise your hands, now!"

 

Echo raises her hands, but Clarke holds Lexa in her right hand and says begging, "Please, don’t do anything to her. She is innocent. "

 

"That's what I expected to hear from you, finally you are begging." With a smile on his face and staring at the blonde he says, "I don't want any tricks, come along with Lexa."

 

At this moment Clarke hesitates about how to act, so he decides to approach slowly still holding Lexa by the waist with her right hand.

 

When they are in front of the colonel, he takes out handcuffs and places it on Clarke's right hand and when he is about to place it in Lexa's left hand---.

 

_'BANG!'_

 

Colonel Winston folds in pain while Clarke smiles with gun in her left hand, "You forgot that I'm left-handed."

 

The blonde puts the gun on the colonel's forehead and smilingly says, "This is your end, you will not bother us anymore." And with a shot in the forehead she ends with the Colonel's life.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After shooting the colonel, Clarke hugged Lexa with all her strength. As if it were the first time that she hugged her in her life, "I missed you so much my love." But when feeling Lexa’s reaction the blonde separates a bit from her, of course she forgot that Lexa doesn’t exactly remember her, "I'm sorry I know you don’t remember me."

 

"Even if you do not believe it, I kind remember you." Lexa takes Clarke's hands, "I remember your face and that of your daughter. They are like the memory of a past life, but I know I can trust you."

 

Once again a smile is drawn on blonde’s face, "I knew that somewhere in your mind there was still a memory of me."

 

Echo interrupts cleaning her throat, "I do not want to interrupt this reunion, but the shots surely alerted the soldiers and they do not take long to come."

 

But Lexa turns to see June's body, "We cannot leave her here alone."

 

Echo answers sharply, "We have to do it if we want to get out of here alive."

 

Upon hearing this, Lexa approaches June and gets on her knees in front of her and kisses her on the forehead and whispers some words.

 

After saying goodbye to June's body, Lexa gets up and says, "We can go now."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The three women lost no time and left the city immediately, the road is long back to New Polis.

 

But in Lexa's head there are still many questions, and as they flee hastily, she asks, "So my name is Lexa?"

 

Clarke nods, "That's right; you're Lexa kom Trikru, commander of the 13 clans and the love of my life."

 

Lexa is silent; it is a lot of information to process in such a short time, "Commander of the 13 clans then."

 

"I know there are many things that you don’t remember, but I promise you there is an explanation for everything."

 

"Ok, I can wait, but there is only one thing I want to know," Lexa stares at her and says, "The tattoo on your back, did you do it for me?"

 

The blonde smiles and blushes a little, "Yes, a couple of years ago in Polis you took me with the best tattoo artist in the city and he tattooed in my back the scene of my arrival on earth and you waiting for me."

 

"Wow, that's beautiful, and then you should know what my tattoo means? Did I do it for you? "

 

Clarke thinks carefully about how to respond, maybe Lexa is waiting for a story similar to hers, "That tattoo you did before we met."

"Oh, I understand."

 

Echo interrupts by saying, "Girls, I know you are catching up but we have to hurry."

 

"But don’t worry," Clarke smiles a little and strokes Lexa's hair, "We'll have plenty of time to catch up."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Finally they reach the banks of the river when it is still night, the three women stop a little to rest and catch their breath.

 

Echo approaches the river and drinks some water, then approaches Clarke and says, "And what is the plan from this moment?"

 

"The same one we had the last time, Lexa and I will run away from here."

 

"What?" Echo asks surprised.

 

"I don’t want to stay in New Polis, there are many reasons but mainly because seeing Lexa alive all the people would approach her and want to ask her what happened, the council will surely want to know how we will rescue her, and they will question her and will want her to be the same person she was before surrendering to Becca.” Clarke sees Lexa who is drinking some water from the river and says, "I cannot do that to her, she has no idea of everything that has happened, so many things would overwhelm her and maybe she would end up fleeing anyway. "

 

Echo seems to understand Clarke's reasons, and asks, "So, what do you plan to do?"

 

"I want you to help me," the blonde begins to explain, "I need you to go to my house and talk to Mina, she knows about Lexa and what we planned to do. I want you to tell her what happened today and together with Madi come to meet me on the road that leads to Trishanakru. And finally I want you to bring me a backpack that is under the bed in my room please. "

 

Echo nods and says, "Okay Clarke, we will see you there in an hour."

 

"Thank you very much Echo."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Lexa walked along the edge of New Polis until they reached the road that leads to Trishanakru, for several minutes the two sat in silence. On the one hand Clarke doesn’t know how to talk to this Lexa, this is her Lexa but she doesn’t have the memories they shared since they met and Clarke doesn’t want to pressure her to remember. And on the other hand Lexa nervous without knowing what to say.

 

Finally Lexa decides to speak, "So I was the leader of a coalition."

 

"Not only were you the leader, you were loved and respected by most people."

 

"You know, I have some memories of my sitting on a kind of wooden throne talking to different people and giving orders."

 

Clarke smiles when she hears that Lexa at least remembers something of her previous life, "Surely they are the memories of the audiences that you had almost every day with the ambassadors, and indeed that was your throne."

 

Still curious, Lexa asks, "Where did all this happen? It was not in New Polis, right? "

 

"No, it was in an old city called Polis. In that city you lived in a tower and from there you governed, that place was really beautiful. "

 

"And what happened to Polis?" Lexa asks.

 

"I don’t know how much you know or how much you've been told, but about a year and a half ago we had to flee because a destructive wave was approaching the city. Many people died but we managed to escape. "

 

Lexa is left thinking, as if trying to remember, "That is why we came to this place, in the end we were looking for refuge."

 

The blonde nods, but when she is about to say something else, footsteps are heard approaching. Clarke stands up and wields her sword ready to defend herself and Lexa.

 

Fortunately, Echo appears from the undergrowth, followed by Mina and Madi.

 

Echo says raising her hands, "It is just us, don’t worry."

 

Clarke relaxes and put the sword away, the blonde is about to explain what is happening but just at that moment Madi sees Lexa for the first time.

 

"Nomon!" Madi runs quickly to where Lexa is and as she cries she hugs her with all her might, "Nomon, it is really you? Tell me it is you?"

 

Surprised, Lexa hugs her but without saying a single word.

 

Seeing Lexa’s reaction, Madi says, "What is wrong?"

 

Clarke approaches and places her hand on Madi's shoulder, "Yes, she is your Nomon, only her memories are a little fuzzy and she doesn’t remember exactly who she is."

 

"Nomon?" Lexa asks, "I have heard that word in my dreams."

 

Smiling Clarke responds, "It means mom."

 

Surprised and wide-eyed, Lexa says, "So I'm your mom little girl?"

 

Looking at her, Madi says, "Yes, you are my Nomon."

 

This time Lexa responds in a more emotional way and hugs Madi, then she carries her in her arms and says, "I think I am a lucky woman then."

 

In that instant Mina approaches and with tears in her eyes she says, "Hello Heda, I cannot believe you are alive."

 

"Hi." Lexa responds nervously once more, "Heda?"

 

Clarke smiles when seeing the confusion once more in Lexa’s face, "It means Commander."

 

"By how many names am I known in this place?"

 

Everyone smiles when listening to Lexa, it's as if all the bad things that have happened in recent months are completely erased when they see her alive.

 

Lexa talks a bit with Mina, who tells her that she has been her maid for most of her life. Madi also talks to her about how much she has missed her. Little by little Lexa seems to get used to talking to them.

 

After a few minutes Clarke decides to tell them what the plan is, Mina doesn’t hesitate to show her dissatisfaction but Clarke tells her that it is better for her to stay in New Polis, to continue with her life and to form a family.

 

Clarke doesn’t want to drag someone else to the life that possibly awaits them.

 

The blonde hugs Mina and says, "Thank you very much for everything you've done for us Mina, you were a great friend and I will always remember you."

 

Through tears Mina replies, "It was an honor to serve you."

 

After that, Mina approaches Madi and kisses her on the cheek, "Please be a good girl _ai strik natblida_."

 

Finally Mina approaches Lexa one last time and making a small bow she says, "Reshop Heda, it was an honor to be by your side all these years."

 

While Mina says goodbye to Madi and Lexa, Echo goes to Clarke and says, "I guess this is goodbye, I hope you get safely to Trishanakru and get to talk to Eva." Then she hands her the backpack that Clarke asked for and she also give her some provisions for the road.

 

"Thank you very much Echo, you were a great friend." The blonde's voice cuts a little and says, "When some time passes, please tell my mother that I'm fine... and also tell Raven that she was the best friend I could find on this earth.” With tears in her eyes she finely tells her, “And please take care of Bellamy, as you know he's a bit impulsive but I hope you could keep him checked and on the right track."

 

With tears in her eyes Echo says, "Do not worry, I will take care of everyone," Then extends her arm to say goodbye.

 

Clarke also extends her arm and both smile while Echo says, "May we meet again."

 

"May we meet again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke, Lexa and Madi walked all night to Trishanakru. The walk was somewhat surreal for many reasons, for Clarke was a little funny to see how Madi didn’t let go of Lexa’s hand, and she in turn was a little surprised by the love that Madi showed her. But this walk also made Clarke realize one thing; it will not be easy to return to establish a relationship like they had before, because for Lexa all this is still strange and new. No doubt Lexa has memories of them but even then it will be difficult for her to remember what things were like before, and there is a great risk that she will not remember in full what her life was with Clarke and Madi.

 

But the blonde knows she has a lot of time to try to make Lexa back to who she was before, and even if she's never the same person again, Clarke is willing to make her fall in love again as she once did.

 

By the time they finally reach Trishanakru Madi is already asleep in Clarke's arms, the journey was very tiring for the little girl who finally fell asleep. While the morning sun begins to appear Clarke hopes that she can make contact with Eva without causing much fuss.

 

When Clarke asked Eva for help to rescue Lexa the first time, part of the plan was that when she returned to Trishanakru Clarke would make contact with one of the palace guards and tell him a password so that he would go talk to Eva. The blonde expects the guard to continue with these instructions and can contact Eva.

 

"So this place is Trishanakru?" Lexa asks.

 

"Yes, the leader of this clan is your friend and she promised to help us with anything we need." Clarke stops and looks at Lexa, "You know, I think you'd better wear a hood so no one will recognize you," the blonde pulls out from the backpack a jacket and gives it to Lexa, "Use this; I think it will be enough for you to go unnoticed."

 

Lexa puts on her hood and smiles, "I never thought I should disguise myself so that people would not recognize me."

 

"Don’t worry; it'll only be while we're in town." Clarke is surprised to see how easy Lexa fits in despite everything seems odd to her, "I promise you it will only be for a moment."

 

"Do not worry, in some strange way all this seems quite familiar."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Fortunately the guard was right where Eva promised the last time, Clarke spoke with him and told him the password to be able to talk to Eva. Right now Clarke, Madi and Lexa are in a small stable waiting for Eva. Madi is still asleep lying on some hay that was on the ground while Clarke and Lexa are sitting facing each other eating some fruit.

 

"Yesterday when you said my name, you said _Lexa kom Trikru."_

 

The blonde smiles to see that Lexa definitely wants to know who she really is, "Lexa is your name, _kom Trikru_ means you belong to the woods clan."

 

"But what language is that?" Lexa asks.

 

"It's called Trigedasleng, it's a language that all clans speak and in which you were really fluent."

 

Lexa shrugs her shoulders a little and says in a low voice, "I hope that all that information is still in my mind... Somewhere."

 

"Don’t worry, I'm sure that all of that is somewhere in your mind, and if for some reason you forgot it completely I will help you learn it again."

 

"Thank you," Lexa blushes and says, "I guess I really mean a lot to you."

 

"You are my world _Lexa kom Trikru._ "

 

Suddenly, through the barn door appears the figure of a woman with a hood, "I cannot believe it, it is really you Lexa." The woman uncovers her head and smiles, "It's an honor to see you again, my dear friend."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

For a couple of seconds Eva couldn't believe that Lexa was alive, she thought it was all a dream. Of course Clarke had to tell her everything that had happened, as there was an explosion in the city of West and Clarke was with the intention of rescuing Lexa. Eva listened intently to the whole story with a smile on her face.

 

Eva tried to convince Clarke to stay in Trishanakru, to try to start a new life there but the blonde refused categorically. Clarke explained that they cannot start a new life in Trishanakru because that would be the first place where people will search for them, and in addition the people could recognize Lexa.

 

In the end, Eva understood Clarke's reasons but before they go, Eva gave them supplies, as well as some knives and a bow to hunt.

 

She said goodbye to them and wish them the best of luck with the desire to see them again in the future.

 

Now begins the difficult part of the road for Clarke, Lexa and Madi.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Six days have passed since Clarke, Madi and Lexa fled from civilization and took refuge in the lands east of Trishanakru. There the damage by the _praimfaya_ was not as severe as in other places and there is still quite a lot of vegetation and some wild animals.

 

Clarke found a cave in which they could settle down for at least some time, and it is in that place they have begun to live.

 

At first, Lexa was a bit afraid of everything that was happening, for her to live outdoors is not something she remembers but little by little she has begun to feel more comfortable. A part every day that passes she begins to remember small details of her life next to Clarke.

 

At this time the three women are sitting around a fire inside the cave as it has started to rain this afternoon, Clarke has waited for several days to show something to Lexa but has not found the right time.

 

But determined, she searches inside her backpack for a sheet of paper, "Lex, there's something I've wanted to show you for days."

 

Lexa is a bit surprised and says, "What do you want to show me?"

 

"It's something I did for you a couple of years ago."

The blonde gives the paper to Lexa, who unfolds it. Her face changes completely when she sees what is on the sheet in her hands, "Is it me?"

 

"Yes it's you."

 

Madi comes a little closer to Lexa to see the drawing, "Wow, what a beautiful drawing mom."

 

Clarke blushes a little and says, "I did it one afternoon when we were in the tower in Polis, you fell asleep reading a book. I was drawing some sketches but when I saw you sleeping so quietly I couldn't resist drawing you."

 

Lexa stares at her, and almost whispering she says, "I would like to remember all those moments of which you speak to me, I know that they are somewhere in my mind---" A tear rolls down Lexa's cheek.

 

"Do not cry Nomon, you will remember all of this." Madi gets closer to Lexa and gives her a big hug.

 

There is a small silence until Lexa tells them, "Maybe it would help a little if you told me some stories of how our lives were together.”

 

The first thing that comes to Clarke's mind is to say, "Maybe you'd like to hear the story of how we met, it's not the most romantic but I think it could help you remember."

 

"That story I already know." Madi interrupts.

 

"Who told you that story?" Clarke asks frowning.

 

"Nomon told me about it when we escaped from Polis when the wave of destruction of the _praimfaya_ almost killed us. Although she made me promise that I would never tell you that she had already told me that story." Madi looks down a bit sadly.

 

Immediately Lexa tells them, "In my defense, I have no memory about it."

 

The three women begin to laugh a little; it is the first laugh they share together since Lexa returned.

 

When they finish laughing, Madi says enthusiastically, "Although the story I've always wanted to hear is that of your first kiss."

 

Lexa smirks and says, "That story sounds interesting."

 

Even more excited Madi says almost begging, "Yes mom, tell us that story. Tell us how it was the first time you kissed her. "

 

"To be honest it was your Nomon who kissed me."

 

Lexa opens her eyes wide, "Was it me who kissed you first?"

 

Clarke nods and smiling says, "Yes, you kissed me first. And to be honest you surprised me very much. Until before that moment I didn’t think you felt anything for me. "

"An  
d where you were when she kissed you?" Madi asks.

 

"In your Nomon's tent, just before the attack on Mount Weather."

 

"That means I took you to my tent to kiss you," Lexa sees Madi and says, "Apparently I am a woman of initiative."

 

Madi hugs her and says, "You have always been Nomon."

 

Clarke laughs and says, "But it was not like that, it was not a romantic moment that you planned in advance. It was something that happened in the heat of the moment.” Clarke pauses and then says, "Although thinking it over, it was you who call me to talk to you alone in your tent."

 

"You see, I had everything planned _hodnes_."

 

Clarke asks surprised, "What did you call me?"

 

The brunette also responds with a little astonishment, "mmm... _hodnes,_ but I do not know what that word really means."

 

A tear forms in Clarke's pupil while responds, "It means _my love._ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> So what do think? Do you expected this to happen?
> 
> Notes:  
> Lexa didn't have doubts to leave with Clarke because she already had dreams and memories about her, also she heard the truth from June and Colonel Winston, that is why she was shure Clarke was her real love.  
> Lexa told Madi the story of how Clarke and her met in chapter 24 of You and I could be happy.
> 
>  
> 
> The nex update will be in two weeks, because next week I'm on vacations.  
> But stay tune for the outcome of this story.  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa and Madi try to adapt in their new life.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> There was big explosion in the city of the west.  
> Clarke and Echo went to see if everything was okay, and they found Lexa.  
> Colonel Winston discovered them, he killed June and tried to Kill Lexa and Clarke.  
> Finally Clarke kill him and they left from the city together.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back and ready to finish this story.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
It has been three months since Clarke, Lexa and Madi left New Polis and decided to live alone away from civilization. During this time things have happened quite normal, usually Clarke goes out in the mornings every three days to get food while Lexa is taking care of Madi in a cave that they have adapted as a temporary home.

 

Also a couple of times a week Clarke goes fishing in a small hidden pond fill with crystal water that they found a couple of weeks ago.

 

During these months Clarke has tried to cooperate so that Lexa remembers who she is, one of the things the blonde thought was to train with her. And apparently the muscle memory of Lexa is still intact, as the brunette has quickly learned the techniques of combat and in a short time she could defeat Clarke in training.

 

Another thing that has undoubtedly improved is the relationship between Madi and Lexa, the two have managed to establish again that mother-daughter relationship that Madi so much desired, Clarke enjoys seeing them talk and smile together after so long separated.

 

However one of the things that Clarke has not yet achieved is to approach Lexa, during these three months the two have maintained a fairly friendly relationship but things are not as they were before. Lexa still doesn't tear down that barrier that holds around the blonde, because during this time they have spent little time alone, they have not even held hands, let alone kissed, it is as if that part of Lexa’s mind it was kept under lock and the brunette still could not unlock it.

 

On the other hand Clarke has not wanted to force Lexa to remember her past either, she knows that it can be a long and complicated process but she is willing to wait. The blonde tells her every day the stories they lived together, sometimes Lexa seems to remember some things but other times it is as if she were telling a story about another life.

 

This whole process has been exhausting for Clarke, when she goes out hunting alone sometimes she cannot take it anymore and breaks into tears for a few seconds. It is so difficult to have Lexa so close and not be able to kiss her and hold her, for her it would seem as if this were all a cruel joke of fate.

 

But even with all the difficulties the blonde is determined not to give up on her mission to be with Lexa as before. No matter the months or years that this mission can take her, Clarke is determined to make Lexa fall in love with her again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walks back to the cave after fishing in the pond; it was a good day since she was able to fish 5 big fish for lunch and dinner.

 

Sometimes during these solo walks the blonde thinks about what happened to her friends and her mother, will they be looking for her? How will her mother be? Or what happened in the western city after the explosion?

 

Every time she starts thinking about her friends the blonde just wants them to be well and that life has improved in New Polis.

 

When she finally arrives at the cave, Clarke places the fish next to a small bonfire that always stays lit and goes to the bottom of the cave where Madi is playing with a pair of dolls she brought from New Polis while Lexa looks like she is practicing the throwing of knives.

 

The blonde observes how Lexa manages to hit the center of the target most of the time, without a doubt this is part of the muscle memory that seems to be intact in Lexa.

 

Lexa finally looks at her and says, "I really think I was very good at throwing knives."

 

Smiling the blonde responds, "You were the best."

 

Upon seeing her arrive Madi greets her, "Hi mom."

 

"Hi honey, I brought some food."

 

Madi gets up and walks towards the campfire, "I will put more wood in the fire to cook the fish."

 

While Lexa picks up the knives, she says to Clarke, "I think I am ready to go hunting with you tomorrow, and I think Madi can take care of herself for a couple of hours."

 

"I agree, tomorrow morning we'll go hunting together." Clarke thinks it's a good opportunity to spend some time alone with Lexa and try to make her remember a little more.

 

After preparing the food and sitting together to eat the fish, the three women chat for a while and laugh when they hear Madi's stories. These moments are what make Clarke get the energy to keep fighting for Lexa’s love, she knows that even if Lexa cannot remember everything they lived, she will try to make her fall in love again as she once did.

 

Madi was overcome by the sleep after a couple of hours after eating, so Clarke began to clean the cave a bit and the leftovers that remains.

 

Lexa watches her for a few minutes and asks out of the blue, "Who is Titus?"

 

Upon hearing that name, Clarke drops the things she was carrying in her arms, "Titus?"

 

"I guess you know who he is."

 

During these months Clarke has talked to Lexa about many things, especially about what life was like in Polis, she has talked about Anya, Aden, Ryder, even about Gustus but she has never mentioned the name of Titus, "Yes I knew him , but why are you asking me about him? "

 

"His name came to my mind the night before."

 

Clarke breathes deeply, walks a little and sits in front of Lexa, "What do you want to know about him?"

 

Lexa answers quickly, "Everything you can tell me, I really do not remember almost anything about him. In my dreams I only saw his face speaking to me. "

 

"Where do I start," and honestly Clarke doesn’t know where to start, "Titus was ... well he was almost like a father to you, he was the one who helped train you and prepare you to become Heda. But then he was also a counselor and he helped you maintain control over the 12 clans, he was also a spiritual leader."

 

Lexa remains silent for a few seconds, "And what happened to him? Did he survive the wave of destruction that destroyed Polis? "

 

"He died a few months earlier. He --- it's complicated. "

 

Lexa approaches a little and says almost begging, "Please, tell me what happened with him. Maybe it will help me remember more things."

 

The blonde knows that Lexa is right, that all this information can help her recover her memory a little more, "From the moment I met Titus, he never approved of our relationship. Titus always advised you to stay away from me, so that your feelings didn't interfere with your ability to be a leader. "

 

"Now I understand the words I hear in my dream." Lexa looks down and says softly, "In my dreams Titus told me, that love is a weakness."

 

Clarke cannot help but make a disapproving sound and says, "Part of his teachings was that Heda should remain aloof from any feelings and just concentrate on commanding her people."

 

"Now I understand that par, but how was it that he died?"

 

"Well, ss Murphy told me, Titus committed suicide after he thought you dead. He preferred to die before handing over power to Ontari of Azgeda. "

 

Lexa seems surprised to hear all this, "Without a doubt, she was a faithful servant."

 

Upon hearing this, Clarke cannot help saying, "So faithful that he tried to kill me in order to get rid of me, all this because he didn't want me to influence your decisions."

 

"What did you say?" Lexa asks surprised.

 

Realizing what she just said, Clarke has no choice but to explain, "Titus tried to murder me and blame Murphy. He wanted you to declare war on my people."

 

"Is it all this true?” Lexa says as she tries to understand, “Because all of this sounds so awful."

 

"I know that everything sounds very cruel, but that's how life was in the coalition. There was always someone planned to kill you and take power, there were always alliances forming and destroying for convenience. In the end, in his twisted way of thinking, Titus just wanted to protect you."

 

Lexa is silent, thinking about everything she has just heard, she seems to doubt if she wants to know more about her past or not.

 

Seeing her head down, Clarke says, "I know your previous life would not seem very good, but believe me there were good times."

 

"I just wish I could remember them."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During the following week life continues to be normal, one of the things that Clarke decided to do was teach Madi to fight. Every night Madi, Lexa and Clarke train together, the more they train, Lexa seems to improve in her abilities. Apparently that part of Lexa's brain remained intact.

 

By training together they have managed to further strengthen the bond between them. Now is when Clarke finally understands the bond that is formed between teacher and apprentice, and why the grounders revere this kind of relationship.

 

While watching Madi and Lexa train together, a smile is drawn on Clarke’s face. It is as if a cycle is closing. In spite of everything, life still offers good moments.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

At dawn of a new day Clarke and Lexa prepare to go fishing in the pond once more. For a couple of days Clarke has observed that Lexa behaves a little weird, like she would like to say something but doesn't dare. The blonde hopes that by spending some time alone, Lexa will finally have the confidence to tell her what is wrong with her.

 

Upon reaching the pond, the two sit on a large rock where they place everything necessary to keep the fish after capturing them.

 

While they spend their time waiting for some fish to bite, Lexa decides to start the conversation, "You know, for days I have had a recurring dream."

 

"Any other memories?" Clarke tries to ask casually.

 

"I do not know; it seems to be a memory but ..." Lexa is silent.

 

"But?"

 

"I had not wanted to tell you after everything you said that happened between us. But if I want to recover my memory it is necessary to talk about this dream. "

 

Now Clarke is really intrigued by Lexa's dream, "And what did you dream?"

 

"I dreamed with a young woman, she --- her skin was olive-colored and her hair was curly and long." Lexa seems to pass a little saliva and looks down, "She and I were together --- as in together in the bed and I... "

 

"Was that woman's name Costia?"

 

Lexa looks up, "Yes, her name was Costia."

 

Clarke smiles and says, "You don’t have to be ashamed, Costia was your first love long before I came to earth."

 

"Oh! Now I understand, and my dream makes much more sense. "The brunette cannot help but blush.

 

"I don’t really know much about her, only that you loved her a lot."

 

While looking at the pond Lexa says, "I guess she died."

 

"I’m sorry but that is true. Did you remember that I told you about Queen Nia?" The blonde thinks very well of her next words, "Well apparently she kidnapped her and --- she murdered her."

 

Lexa says an almost angry tone, "Why do all the stories in my life end with someone dead? It is as if I attract death."

 

Clarke cannot help but laugh when listening to Lexa, it's as if she were listening to herself after knowing that she had been nicknamed _Wanheda._ "Actually it's me that people call the commander of death,” The blonde tries to smooth her tone, “But not all your stories have tragic endings, it is true that we have suffered a lot in these years but it is also true that we have had many good times. "

 

"I know that what you tell me is true Clarke, but I am very afraid of having lost those memories forever. I cannot believe that my life was all about just trying to survive."

 

Clarke approaches her a little, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I said that time in your tent before the attack to Mount Weather.” She takes Lexa’s hand and says, “Life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?”

 

Lexa's gaze suddenly changes as if something had awakened inside her and looking into Clarke’s eyes she says, "Maybe we do...” Then after a couple of seconds she slowly approaches the blonde until she is only inches from her, she takes her gently by the back of the neck and slowly begins to kiss her.

 

At first Clarke seems surprised but then responds to the kiss that for so long has waited.

 

When they finally part their lips, Lexa stares at her and caressing the blonde's hair she says, "Maybe I do not remember everything that we spent together, but there is something I remember and is that I love you."

 

"Really?" Clarke's voice is so weak it almost looks like a sigh.

 

Lexa nods and whispers to her, _"Ai hod yu in Klark kom Skaikru."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things finally things seem to work for Clarke, seems that Lexa finally has start to remember who she was, but things still can be difficult.
> 
> Just one more chapter dear readers.  
> I have a lot of notes I want to tell you, but all that will be at the end on the next chapter.
> 
>    
> This has been a long journey, please join me to reach the final destination in the last chapter.  
> I have planned this ending for almost two year, I hope not to disappoint you.  
>   
>   
> 


	11. Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending I have been planning for more than two years, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“One’s destination is never a place, but a new way of seeing things.”_

_-Henry Miller._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
  
  
  
**Thirteen years later:**  
  
  
  
  
"Why should we go back to this place? What important thing is there that we should look for?"

 

"I think it's more because of the sentimental value it represents."

 

The young man who walks with a rifle in his hand and a spear in the back responds somewhat frustrated, "If it is so valuable, why do we wait so long to return?"

 

"I guess there were more important things to attend in New Polis"

 

"Honestly, it doesn’t make sense to come this far."

 

"You're too young to remember, but Arkadia was once our home," the man looks back and then says in a low voice, "And you better keep quiet, if you don’t want General Bellamy to listen and scold you."

 

The two men continue walking; they are the ones in front of the group of soldiers and warriors of which Bellamy is in charge.

 

"Keep quiet and walk, we're close to getting there," Bellamy orders in a firm voice, as he walks holding a rifle in his hands.

 

"This place looks so different from the last time I saw it," Echo walks next to Bellamy observing how different everything looks; it's as if the forest had disappeared and was reborn.

 

Compared to the last time they were in Trikru territory, now there are fewer trees and less vegetation and the terrain is much more winding and sloping.

"Fifteen years have passed, it's normal for everything to look so different." Bellamy looks at Echo out of the corner of his eye and says, "I keep insisting that Donny should have come with us."

 

Immediately Echo looks at him and with a challenging look says, "Our son is still too young to come on a trip of this magnitude, I do not want to put him in danger."

 

With a smile on his face, Bellamy replies, "Hey, he's my son too, but I never thought that Azgeda's best warrior would be so overprotective. As I remember you were trained in a forest, and you first used to abandon you for several days. "

 

"Just because I suffered a lot in my training does not mean that our son has to go through the same thing."

 

As they continue walking Bellamy looks to his right side, and can see Monty and Harper walking along with some warriors, "Maybe you're right, Monty and Harper didn’t want to bring little Jasper to this mission either."

 

Just at that moment they can begin to distinguish the structure of the Ark in the distance, Bellamy is relieved to realize that the Ark survived the wave of destruction of the _praimfaya._ "Pay attention I don’t want any distractions, we are close to reach our destination."

 

While they continue walking, many more trees begin to cross their path; apparently this area is much more similar to what was the old territory Trikru.

 

"I just hope the ark is intact and we can ---"

 

Suddenly, from the trees fall several warriors holding spears and threatening them. 

 

"What the hell?" Bellamy throws up his hands in the air and yells, "Relax, don’t shoot, we don’t want to start a battle."

 

"They look like Trikru warriors," Echo says quietly.

 

One of the warriors that fell from the trees says to them shouting, "Who are you? What do you want?"

 

Bellamy is surprised to hear that they speak English; trying to remain calm he says to them with his hands still raised, "We are explorers, we come from the West. This place used to be our home."

 

"We do not care, get out of here!"

 

"Please, we come in peace." Now it is Echo who tries to negotiate, "We only want to see in what conditions the structure that is seen in the distance is found."

 

The warriors seem to hesitate a little, and the one who seems to be the leader tells them, "That building is ours; we do not have to allow you access." 

 

"I think we can come to an agreement," Bellamy thinks of several options, but decides to opt for the obvious one, "Let us talk to your leader and try to find a solution."

 

More warriors approach to Bellamy and the others; apparently they have surrounded them to keep them from advancing towards the ark. The situation seems complex, all that Bellamy wants is to avoid a confrontation, but he cannot return to New Polis empty-handed either.

 

When everything seems lost, one of the older warriors that was at the back tells them, "Wait a moment, I think we should go to talk to Heda about it."

 

Echo raises an eyebrow and says a little surprised, "Heda?"

 

Bellamy says in a low voice, "I guess once the cloud of destruction was dissipated, these people tried to stay alive. And all they knew was that they should follow a commander. So I guess they chose a leader and they called him Heda."

 

The warriors start discussing between them about what the older warrior said, but finally they seem to reach an agreement.

 

The leader approach and says to Bellamy, “We will go to talk to Heda, wait here.”

 

After several minutes that seemed like hours, the warrior finally comes back and says, "Heda has agreed to see you, but only four of you can come to the village, but without weapons."

 

Bellamy nods, turns around and says, "Monty, Harper, you will come with Echo and me to talk to the leader of these people."

 

Quickly Monty and Harper approach and stand next to Bellamy, who turns back and orders his men, "The orders are, don't move, don't attack unless they attack first and try to remain still, understand?"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Bellamy, Echo, Harper and Monty walk through what appears to be a very rustic village, seeing it at first sight Bellamy thinks it reminds him of the first time he visited TonDc. It seems incredible how these people could survive the _praimfaya_ and rebuild a civilization.

 

"What is the plan Bellamy?" Monty asks a little worried.

 

"Try to negotiate, remember that we simply come to explore and not to start a war.”

 

"And if they refuse to cooperate and then become aggressive?" Now it's Harper who asks.

 

Bellamy responds with a firm voice, "I hope that doesn’t happen, I don’t want to make the same mistakes we made so many years ago."

 

The four walk around the village observing the small houses and the people who inhabit this small village, they are surprised to see young children and women among the people. It is as if civilization had begun again in this place.

 

Finally they arrive at a large tent that is located right next to the entrance of the Ark. At the entrance of the tent there are two tall warriors each holding a spear in their hands.

 

The warrior who brought them here turns around and says in a threatening voice, "Heda is waiting for you, but if you just look at her the wrong way, we will slit your throat."

 

Bellamy responds, "Understood, loud and clear."

 

The curtains at the entrance open and the four enter the tent a little nervous without knowing what to expect. The first thing they notice is that the tent is full of candles and in the air there is a sweet, almost hypnotic aroma. The place has several ornaments that Bellamy thinks were obtained from the ark, apparently these people gained access and managed to explore much of what Arkadia was.

 

After looking around, Bellamy and the others finally find themselves face to face with the leader of these men.

 

In front of them is a wooden throne, and on the throne sits a young beautiful woman about twenty years old, with black and braided hair and black paint around the eyes. On each side of the throne is a hooded person dressed in a long black robe, and behind the throne are a couple of other warriors, probably her bodyguards.

 

Bellamy smiles to see how similar this woman looks to Lexa, but thinks it makes sense. Surely these people got a woman similar to Lexa to name her commander, as they have done for generations.

 

"What do you want?" The woman asks them, holding a knife in her right hand and crossing her legs.

 

Bellamy breathes deeply and says, "We are explorers who come from the West to visit what was once our land, we come in peace looking just to see what is left of our home."

 

With a steady gaze, the woman replies, "I suppose you mean the great structure behind this tent."

 

"That is correct, we left a long time ago, but we also left many things behind. We left memories of what we once were and we want to see what we can recover."

 

Playing with the knife, the woman asks, "And what makes you think I am going to let you through?"

 

"We can negotiate, we brought some things to do some kind of barter with you in exchange for letting us pass, and we have technology that could serve you." By this time Bellamy hoped that Echo had also intervened in the conversation to help him convince the leader, but Echo seems to be lost in her thoughts just looking at the woman without being able to say a single word.

 

"We are not interested in negotiating with you," the woman answers bluntly.

 

But just when Bellamy is about to try to give more arguments to convince her, Echo begins to take small steps trying to approach the throne. Immediately the warriors who are in the tent cut her path and point the spears directly at Echo's neck, the place is suddenly filled with tension and everything seems to end badly.

 

Seeing Echo, Bellamy asks worriedly, "What are you doing? What's the matter with you?"

 

But Echo doesn’t respond, on the contrary she continues to look at the woman on the throne while saying, "It is you? You are little Madi. "

 

The woman on the throne finally smiles, sticks the knife to the side of the throne and says, "At last we meet again Echo."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Seven years before: ******

 

 

 

_Six years have passed since Clarke, Lexa and Madi left civilization and began living alone. During this time many things have happened, Lexa began to remember many more things and little by little she fell in love with Clarke again._

_The two women have formed a very great bond of love, something for which Clarke fought for a long time and finally was able to achieve._

_During these six years Madi has grown a lot, now she is 12 years old and she is becoming a great warrior. Lexa is the one who has been in charge of training her during these years. The relationship between mother and daughter is stronger than ever, at this moment the three form a great family._

_But even after all these years Lexa cannot recover her memory completely, most of her memories before the flame was returned to her have been lost. Lexa doesn’t remember the day she met Clarke or the first time they slept together, it's as if that part of her life had been almost completely erased._

_Although Lexa doesn’t remember any of that, both Clarke and she have managed to forge new memories together and love has been reborn between the two._

_But now after six years Clarke has made a decision, after living in the forest for a long time the blonde has decided to return to what was once Arkadia._

_Almost eight years have passed since the wave of destruction of the praimfaya hit the coalition lands and destroyed almost everything in its path. Clarke recalls that Raven told her that the lands near Arkadia would be habitable again about five years after the praimfaya. That is why Clarke thinks it is safe to return now._

_At first both Lexa and Madi were reluctant to return to what was once Arkadia, but Clarke convinced them by telling them that within the structure of the ark were kept many things, and they could find provisions and other things that could be useful. Another reason why the blonde wants to return to Arkadia is because deep inside she expects Lexa to remember a little more when she is in that place._

_So at this moment the three women walk through what was once a beautiful forest within the Trikru land, although now there are only small trees that seek to survive in these lands, maybe in a few years this whole place will recover the splendor that it had one day._

_"So this is Trikru territory?" Lexa asks while they walk observing the little vegetation in the area._

_"Yes, but it was not like that before," Clarke responds as she walks next to her wife, "It was a beautiful forest full of big trees and many animals, I hope that one day it will be like that again."_

_Madi, who walks in front of them, asks, "Is still a long way to go?"_

_"I shouldn’t be that much, it's just that everything looks so different that I'm not sure," and honestly Clarke thinks that they should be arriving by now, but she doesn’t recognize anything that she sees around her. Looking at her daughter the blonde says, "But Madi, please don’t get far away from us."_

_But Lexa interrupt her, "Do not worry hodnes, Madi is older and she can take care of herself."_

_"She's barely twelve years old Lex, for me she's still a little girl."_

_Lexa smiles when she sees her wife worried, "Besides, do you honestly think there are people living around here? This place looks deserted. "_

_"You never know, there could be ---"_

_But suddenly Madi interrupts them shouting, "Mom, Nomon! I can see it; I can see the ark. "_

_Clarke and Lexa run until they reach the end of a slope and finally they can see the structure of the ark on the horizon._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_The three women hurried to the doors of the ark, but the blonde stops to look a little at the panorama, overwhelmed by how different everything seems, almost nothing remains of all the buildings that were at outside Arkadia. The only thing that distinguishes is the small river that runs nearby that still survive despite the passage of time._

_"What is going on hodnes?" Lexa approaches her and takes her hand._

_"It's just that this place brings back many memories, and I was surprised to see that everything is so different."_

_"It was expected, many years have passed."_

_Clarke points to a point that is a few feet from where they are standing, "That's where you collapsed after arriving with Madi in your arms when you escaped from Polis," the blonde's eyes fill with tears, "I thought that I had lost you both and suddenly you appeared in the middle of the black rain carrying Madi, it was something I will never forget."_

_Lexa approaches and hugs her, "I will always find a way to return to you."_

_"Hey, I do not want to interrupt you but this place has an impenetrable steel door," Madi finds herself at the door of the ark trying to open it, "How is it that we plan to enter?"_

_Clarke and Lexa go to the door, and the blonde says, "When we left years ago, Kane closed this place and to open it you need a password. Fortunately I was present at that time. "_

_Clarke begins looking for a panel on the side of the door, until she finds some buttons. The blonde start typing several numbers and a mechanical sound is heard from the other side of the door._

_"Ready". The blonde turns a large one large knob several times and the door of the ark opens._

_Automatically the lights inside the corridors of the ark start to light up and Madi and Lexa look amazed._

_"Come, follow me."_

_The three women enter the ark; instinctively Lexa wields her sword while Madi carries a spear ready to defend herself._

_"Where are we going?" Madi asks._

_"To the Chancellor's office, there must be the keys to the Raven workshop and the warehouse room."_

_The three of them walk slowly through the corridors of the ark; the sound of metal as they walk is something completely new for both Madi and Lexa who walk with a little fear._

_"And this is where you grew hodnes?"_

_"That's right, it was obviously when the ark was in space," Clarke explains to them as they continue walking, "I used to run behind my dad through these corridors when I was just a little girl.”_

_Suddenly the blonde stops in front of a door while Madi and Lexa look at each other a little confused, "What is wrong mom?"_

_"This used to be my room." Clarke opens the door of her room and observes how everything continues as she left it before leaving many years ago._

_Lexa approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay hodnes?"_

_"Yes I’m fine Lex, it's just that everything seems so unreal ... just to come back here and see that everything is the same as before is a bit overwhelming."_

_After a few minutes the three women continue on their way to the Chancellor's office, but when they finally arrive the place is closed._

_"I guess you also have the password to open this door mom."_

_"Not really," Clarke didn’t think the office would also be closed, "We need an access card to get in,"_

_"And where is that card?"_

_While scratching her head the blonde responds, "Kane must have it."_

_Madi rolls her eyes and says, "So what do we do?"_

_Lexa goes to the door and tries to put her sword through a small opening while saying, "We will open it by force."_

_The three women try to force the door until after several minutes finally manage to open it with much difficulty._

_When they finally manage to enter the office, Clarke immediately goes to the desk drawers looking for the keys to Raven's workshop. "Those keys should be around here."_

_Madi also starts looking in the drawers of a couple of cabinets that are in a corner while Leexa is staying at the entrance of the office just to be sure no one else in in here._

_But no one seems to find anything until Madi says, "Wow, what is this?"_

_"Did you find the keys?" Clarke asks._

_"I found something much better." From a yellow folder Madi takes out what appear to be some photos, "Look what I found, I suppose this are you and nomon many years ago."_

_Clarke gets a little confused without understanding what Madi found, but when she finally sees what was in the folder, a smile appears on her face, "I cannot believe it, I didn’t remember these pictures."_

_A little curious Lexa also comes to see what it is._

_Clarke takes the photos in her hands and says, "Look Lex, it's you and me many years ago. These are the photos that the mountain man took us. "_

_Lexa takes one of the photos and observes it without saying a word; she seems to be in a state of shock._

_"How long ago are these pictures?" Madi asks._

_"They took these pictures only a few months after I hit the ground, they must be over 15 years old."_

_Madi tells them smiling, "You two were really beautiful."_

_Clarke raises an eyebrow as she says, "We were?"_

_Madi realizes her mistake and tries to correct by saying, "That is not what I wanted to say, I mean you two are still beautiful."_

_Clarke smiles when she sees her daughter blushes a little. But then Clarke finally seems to realize that Lexa has not said a single word, "What's it, Lex?_

_"It is just that I am remembering a bit, this was when you and I were riding the horses from TonDc to Arkadia."_

_"That's right; do you remember what else happened on that trip?"_

_"I remember they attacked us, but Octavia and Lincoln helped us and we managed to escape from the attack."_

_A smile is drawn on the blonde’s face when she realizes that her wife is remembering part of her life, "In fact, it was there when we captured Emerson."_

_While caressing the picture Lexa says, "Yes ... I remember, they saw us as a threat and that is why they tried to kill us."_

_"You see my love; all those memories are in your mind. You just need a little help to remember them."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_After a few more minutes of searching, they finally found the keys to Raven's workshop. Clarke was glad to see that there were still many things that could be useful to start a new life._

_For most of the day the three women were reviewing and cataloging the things they found, finally when the sun began to hide they decided to leave the ark. The night is the best time to hunt and they decided to look for something to eat, although in these lands there doesn’t seem to be much wildlife._

_And what is the plan mom?" Madi asks._

_"We'll go a little further north to see if we find animals near the river," Clarke thinks that if there are still wild animals in the area they should go to the river to drink water at night._

_The three women leave the ark armed with spears and bows ready to hunt, but just after leaving the ark a man falls from the roof of the structure and hits Clarke on the back. The blonde falls to the ground while Lexa attacks the aggressor trying to defend her wife._

_Suddenly more men appear from the shadows, some armed with torches, swords and spears._

_"Be careful, there are many!" Lexa says desperately as she helps Clarke to her feet._

_Clarke, Lexa and Madi do their best to defend themselves but they are outnumbered and the battle seems to be lost. One of the attackers try to disarm Lexa, but Madi intervenes and she is thrown to the ground, the attacker tries to pierce her with his sword but at the last moment Madi manages to dodge the attack, even so the attacker manages to make a big cut in her arm and the blood begins to sprout from Madi's arm._

_When it seems that the attacker is about to kill her, the man stops in front of her with his eyes open wide as he says surprised, "Natblida!"_

_The other men also stop attacking and approach Madi, and everyone says in unison, "Natblida! em ste a natblida. "_

_At that moment all the men who were attacking them before, kneel in front of Madi and bow to her._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

"Madi! You are Madi? "Bellamy says completely surprised.

 

Monty and Harper also don’t seem to believe it is Madi, both try to say something but seem to have run out of words, “¿She is Madi?”

 

Madi finally looks at Bellamy and says, "Welcome to our new home."

 

Even without leaving her amazement Bellamy says, "It's not possible, how? We never knew what happened to you, but where is Clarke?”

 

At that moment the two hooded figures who were next to the throne, remove their hood.

 

Echo can finally articulate a few words, "Clarke, Lexa!"

 

Clarke and Lexa are standing next to Madi smiling; the blonde approaches Echo and hugs her with all her might, "I thought we would never see each other again."

 

Echo says with tears in her eyes, "I thought you were dead or something bad had happened to you, I cannot believe you are here."

 

Madi makes a sign with her hand and the bodyguards lower their weapons, then she descends from the throne and stands next to Lexa.

 

"I cannot believe this is happening," Bellamy also approaches and hugs Clarke, "Clarke, it's been so many years; we thought we'd never see you again."

 

When they finally separate, Clarke looks at him and says, "Bell, it took us a while, but we finally found the road to salvation."

 

After that, Echo approaches Lexa and greets her, "Heda, It is an honor to see you alive."

 

"Thank you Echo, but I am not Heda anymore," Lexa smiles and looks at Madi, "My daughter is now Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After they talked for a few minutes and greeted each other, Madi, Clarke and Lexa, took Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper to learn a little about the villlage.

 

Madi and Lexa walk along with Echo, Monty and Harper showing them what they have managed to build in recent years. While Clarke walks along with Bellamy.

 

"Clarke, I cannot believe that after so many years you have returned to Arkadia, it is amazing what you have achieved." Bellamy says honestly astonished, because in the village there are whole families living small cabins, there also seems to be a small market where there are several foods and skins for sale. It's like a small version of what Polis used to be.

 

"When we fled New Polis, we didn’t know what to do. So we decided to get away from civilization and start a new life." The blonde smiles recalling that day, "For many years we lived alone in a cave, until one day we decided it was time to return to our home, and I don’t mean new Polis. I mean Trikru territory. "

 

Bellamy looks down and says, " I’m sorry Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't support you enough when Lexa gave herself to Becca. Sorry for not having supported you when the council judged you, sorry for..."

 

"Bell, all that was left in the past. I've had many years to learn to forgive you all," Clarke says softly, "And to some extent I understood why you acted that way. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to seek salvation. "

 

Bellamy looks up and says, "Thank you Clarke."

 

"And how is this mom? How is Raven? "

 

"Your mom never stopped believing you would come back; I think she's still waiting for you. And Raven…" With a smile on his face Bellamy says, "Well, she's still Raven, she always believed that you, Lexa and Madi were happy living in some beautiful place away from everything. At the end of the day I think she was right."

 

After showing them the village, everyone is sitting around a campfire having dinner. Madi, Lexa and Clarke are on one side of the campfire, while Bellamy, Echo, Haper and Monty are sitting in front of them.

 

"And now what is going to happen?" Lexa asks, "What are you going to do now that you know we are alive and living in the ark?"

 

There is a moment of silence until Echo responds, "I do not know, I guess we will go back to New Polis with the news that you are alive."

 

But Clarke responds immediately, "No, please don’t do it."

 

"Why?" Bellamy asks a little confused.

 

But before Clarke can speak, it's Madi who responds, "I think Mom says this because now we are finally happy. And we have lived in peace and tranquility for many years. And the presence of more people could damage what we have achieved in this place."

 

Echo sees Madi, smiles and says, "You have definitely become a great leader Madi."

 

"I want you to understand that we are happy," Clarke hugs Lexa and kisses her on the cheek and continues, "We have found the balance we always look for in our lives, in this place there are no clans conspiring against other clans. Or other cities threatening to attack us, we are really happy living this kind of life. "

 

Bellamy sees Echo, then Harper and Monty, "I guess you're right, who are we to come to intervene in your life. You really look happy, and it's the first time I remember seeing you like that Clarke. "

 

"I am very happy Bell, I am next to the woman I love and I support my daughter to be the leader of these people."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning, Bellamy, Echo and the others prepare to return to New Polis. Madi gave them provisions for the return as well as several furs to protect themselves from the cold of the night.

 

Clarke, Echo and Madi are standing outside the villa ready to say goodbye to their friends.

 

"So, are you sure you do not want anyone to know you are alive?" Echo asks for the last time trying to convince them.

 

Clarke smiles and responds, "We're safe Echo, and we want to keep it that way."

 

Bellamy approaches Clarke and as he hugs her he says, "I guess this is goodbye."

 

"Yes it is."

 

"May wee meet again”.

 

Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper say goodbye to them, and go away to where the other people who came with them are.

 

Seeing them leave, Lexa tells Clarke, "Do you think we are doing the right thing hodnes?"

 

"Of course Lex, we have lived happily all this time away from everything we ever knew. I just need you and Madi to be happy." The blonde comes over and kisses her wife.

 

"I cannot believe you are still kissing each other like you are teenagers," Madi says with a frown.

 

Lexa smiles and says to her daughter, "When you find the love of your life, you will understand us."

 

"Your nomon is right," Now Clarke is talking to her, and with a smirk says, "And you think I have not seen how you look at the brown-eyed girl who is training to be a healer."

 

"Mom!"

 

"See Lex, I'm right. Our daughter is in love. "

 

"You two are impossible." Madi walks away pretending to be angry.

 

While Clarke and Lexa are left alone hugging, seeing how Bellamy and the others walk away.

 

Clarke whispers to her wife, "You know, I love you Lexa kom trikru."

 

"Ai hod yu in Klark kom Skaikru."

 

After a few moments and after seeing how their friends finally disappeared on the horizon, Lexa looks at her wife, and looking into her eyes says, "Thank you."

 

The blonde asks a little surprised, "Thank you for what?"

 

"For saving me so many times and for never giving up hope that we would be happy. Thank you for helping me find salvation."

 

The blonde rests her head on her wife's shoulder while saying, "I would do it a thousand times more if necessary, because you are my world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell you so many things.
> 
> First, I still remember I start planing this story in december 2016, I was in a waiting room in the hospital because my newborn son was in intensive care.  
> It was such a difficult time and the only thing that help me going throught all of that was to start ploting this series.  
> My son is now 2 years old and healthy, just like this series.
> 
>  
> 
> One of the reasons this series took me so long, was because at one point I had writer's block.  
> And the only way I could get out of that was writing another story, and that was how "Here we are again" was born.
> 
>  
> 
> And also at one point I thought about ending this in the second part, but then I decided to continue the stories as I had planned.
> 
>  
> 
> Also as a note, I had planned to introduce a new natblida in the story, and that Natblida would be like Clarke and Lexa daughter. All this before Madi was even introduced into the show.  
> Of course she was going to have a different name, but once I saw the end of season 4 I knew I have to name her Madi.
> 
>  
> 
> Like I told you before, I'm going to write only one more story.  
> This story will be a completely canon rewrite, I already have all the story outline and it will be massive and long.  
> I think I will have the first chapter ready in three or four weeks depending on how many work I have.
> 
>  
> 
> So stay tune and thank you for joining me during all this journey.  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for you comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
